Angel and Devil :Stars and Mirrors
by juvycabuenos
Summary: Jin had woken up on the desert after fighting Azazel. Yet instead of going back to the Zaibatsu,he took the exile instead. Now he finds out that Heihachi made some experiments unknown to him.He finds out that there was more chaos to be confronted. Can Jin save Lili from the chaos that Heihachi made? Can they both be save from his clutches? Or they will die from his hands.?
1. Chapter 1

**I had one thing common.I still used my ipad because my laptop got broke and even i completed the sentence,it turned to missing.I never had a chance to appreheaded me .Like i warned someone hates my story,don't ..if someone likes it despite grammar mistakes from my ipad,i had thing in common followed.p**

 **In this story Heihachi and Kazuya send their guards to find managed to escape from their clutches but eventually,he took the exile instead. Yet he found out that Heihachi did something terrible experiments causing him to investigate. After tekken took the exile again.**

 **Anyway here it is.**

 **Chapter 1.**

Jin fought with his grandfather Heihachi,his father Kazuya and mostly himself. They entered through a three brawl fight on the tournament that he hosted ,he faced Azazel but his curse never removed. He found himself on the desert of Egypt,but now instead of going back to the Mishima Compound,he took an knew that once Heihachi found him,they would lure Kazuya instead. Jin didn't want wanted to make peacebut his devil was still controlling him,he regret of making the war but nothing could be stopped.

Jin had stayed on his hotel for 5 days now. He had listened to the news,he heard that Heihachi is now controlling the Mishima Zaibatsu once more but to his Zaibatsu had wage and got into a lot of illegal stuff,that didn't want to be appreheaded. Jin had flied back to Japan all over again even he would blend in again. No one had heard of him since the last tournament ...except for hwoarang. After all he wasn't wanted.

Jin:screw...Hwoarang and his precious rematches.

Jin returned home back his own one had know,where he lived ,he just bought this house outside Tokyo's outskirts,he rather go back to Yakushima,but meant nothing to him. Jin didn't stopped training and traning filled with anger within him,yet he calmed down.

Jin:Time still impending towards. I cannot have it anymore.

No matter what he was gotten knew danger would find force will find him,Heihachi would find him,Kazuya want him dead. His devil was still active and he needed to control it. All he wanted to think,was to end the Mishima bloodline. Even he would go everywhere just to be safe. But alas he knew something is not right.

Jin knew something under Heihachi's underground labs(that no one had heard) but he knew based on Nina's opened his laptop and hacked into the knew some hacking because he studied mechanic engineered on Mishima Polytechnical School but,he dropped out because Heihachi had shot him on the saw files that was scattered on his laptop from the research but he gasped as he saw many list of Heihachi's unknown plan.

Destruction.

Each person that Heihachi had checked into the competitors had made some experiments but eventually,he shut down the program,He clench his fist full of anger yet he saw one of Heihachi's plan. Something that would construct the devil Gene.

The Angel Gene program.

Jin gasped yet he opened to each files and saw many victims and candidates of the Angel Gene program. They were many but some others died from the experiments. He never heard of this before but he search if they were survivors. He clicked the video and saw tekken force circling around the unknown lab.

He watched the doctors who was watching the whole incident. Until it was exploded by the one who had the Angel Gene,he looked closely even stopping the video,and zoomed it saw a figure trying to escaped from the guards. It was a girl. He watched her fight using her fighting saw the girl escaped but lastly,he stopped when he saw the girl's face on the camera.

Jin:You look familiar.

Jin did recognize this moves and the guessed it before,but where can he find girl who had mixed dance and gymnastics ? until he stopped,when he widen his eyes from taking the picture and the names of the survivor of the Angel Gene survivor.

Lili Rochefort.

Jin:Baka..

Jin slammed his fist again but he realized why. Lili was kidnapped a hundred times but she managed to get home. He looked at it and begged to face him on that knew that she entered to save her father's company,when Jin handled the Mishima Zaibatsu on wars,it fell bankcruptcy before he could take managed to save the company,but now Heihachi is the one who handled the company,he would kill Lili and make wars again.

No.

He cannot came out of public .He had to keep hidden his identity,no one had knew that he was .They said that he was missing and tekken force tried to find him. He had to warned her,he had to warned Lili. He type his email account and tried to find Lili about her whereabouts but alas,he looked on the newspaper.

 _Rochefort's wife killed on sabotage._

Jin never heard of this before yet he eventually type some messages before ,he would be trace. He sighed as he looked on the sky filled with Darkness but there was a moon who was shining ,so brightly.

Jin:Heihachi...you will try to kill her but i won't let you hurt anymore.

Jin stayed in his already had taken his passports and bags for hiding but he need to find Lili first and warned her about the incoming attacked.


	2. Chapter 2

**I did warned you both again about my story but can't say i force you. This is my second story of tekken.**

Pain

Sorrow.

Hurt.

Lili.

Lili looked down on her mother'sgravestone,She missed her mother so much,she had no time to visit her,she put roses on her gravestone and sighed. Lili remember that her mother had taught her to live simply.

Her mother.

Tears had spreaded through her was her fault that her mother died because of her. She blamed of what she 'couldn't tell her father about this. Truth to be told Lili is not a spoiled brat,she was a kind girl who was taught everything, but she loved being simple She knew how to cook,clean and making laundry,she loved helping others,but the most of loved going through the forest where her animal friends where ,she remember that her mother took her there,if she wasn't busy.

Lili:I'm sorry Mom.I am so sorry that i caused you enough trouble. I tried to save you but i couldn't.

Lili remember him.

Jin Kazama.

She didn't hate him.

She want to encountered him,she apologize to him a hundred times,but to her surprise he was was had taken the company back ,she wanted to repay him.

Lili:Mom...you think he can forgive me? Can he remember me? No...sorry..i missed you Mom.

Lili sighed as she stood from the ground .She walked back towards the Mishima Zaibatsu,she frowned hearing the Mishima ,She hated that company,she had to destroy Heihachi was the reason why,she become this. While walking,she spotted tekken force following saw her,she saw them through the window of the car,she kept walking and walking until she arrived on the dead end .The tekken force stood infront of her,until she prepare her fighting stances and attacked them.

She punch them using her fist along with her kicks but the commander grabbed a twisted his arms until she jumped from their commander of the tekken force grabbed her arms until he hit her with his batton,She felt the pain but it was stopped when she saw Jin attacking the commander,hepunch him until he snapped his neck causing him to be down along with the other uncounscious tekken force.

Lili:Jin?

Lili looked at Jin who put his hood down and helped her to stood up ,she groaned but Jin hold her carefully.

Lili:Your alive.

Jin:I am...Lili.."

Lili gasped as she saw blood from his clothes,she gasped as he grunted. She came to inspect his was deep but she gasped as he saw his face.

Lili:Jin you bleeding..

Jin:Its fine...don't worry about me.

Lili:How did you find me?..

Jin:We will talked later...but right now..we need to go before the tekken force could arrived here any moment...argh.

Lili:Jin your bleeding..i could take you to the hodpital."Lili suggested

Jin:you cannot take me to the hospital. Lili listen to me if i was send to the hospital..thhe tekken force will come and get me...mostly you.

Lili:Jin you need help!

Jin:Even i wanted to..i can but right now.. tekken force knows that i am alive even Heihachi knows about my survival. Which is why i took the exile again.

Lili:Again?

Jin:I did exiled a lot..we don't have time.

Lili:Jin...listen to me...i am so sorry that i attacked you and i wanted to kill you.

Jin:Apologized me later...right now we need to get out of here.

Jin's wound was so big causing Lili to bit her lip yet Jin dragged her towards his of them rode on the motorcycle until Jin stopped.

Jin:Damn that shooting was massive.

Lili:What shooting?"Lili asked

Jin:One of the tekken force found me and we fought,but i got shot. God i can remove the bullet later but now it was you they wanted."

Lili:Jin can you drive back to my house?"Lili asked

Jin:Yeah why?"

Lili:You need helped and i can get you there without any notice.

Jin:Lili...you know what would happened.

Lili:You need to trust me.

Jin:Why? Will you trust me,after what i did?"

Lili:I already forgived you a long time ago...but you need helped and i can offered you there..please trust me.

Jin:(sighed) Fine.

Both of them drove back to Rochefort maids was there so Lili managed to snuggle Jin wihout being locked the door of her room,while she rushed towards her personal first aid kit from her drawer.

Jin:What you are doing?"Jin asked as Lili grabbed some alcohol along with Cotton

Lili:Well your bleeding and i am going to nurse you back.."Lili put the cotton onto Jin's left side but he grunted. "...sorry."

Jin:That's fine...i suffered a lot of gunshots before."Jin grunted yet he grabbed a puller from the first aid kit..."?...don't look."

Lili:Let me...please."Lili begged as she grabbed the puller until Jin gritted his teeth as the bullet was removed from his skin.

Jin:Sorry i caused you trouble."Jin apologized

Lili shook her head yet she allowed Jin to rest on her needed rest since he hadn't taken some sleep.

Lili:Don't worry..,i won't tell anyone.

Jin:?...Lili?

Lili:Trust me...Jin."Lili holds his hand until Jin slowly fell back sighed yet she knew one needs to protect him.

Jin had woken up from his sleep only to see Lili on the was reading but he grunted interrupting her reading

Lili:Jin...don't force it."Lili helped Jin as he stood up

Jin:How long was i out?"Jin asked

Lili:8 hours. It was good to have you asleep but you need it better more than i do. How long have you've been here?

Jin:3 weeks but i had to hide again.

Lili:Everyone was worried about thought you died?."

Jin:I didn't never worked before...i still had the devil within me.

Lili:What happened?

Jin:I woke up on the desert yet i managed to go on hiding.I heard that Heihahi had taken the company again but this time,he ordered the tekken force to find me. I immediately went back here to warned you...but i was late."

Lili:You went into hiding?

Jin:I did.

Lili:Jin your not wanted.

Jin:I need to know something. Why didn't you kill me?

Lili:i couldn't.I couldn't do it. Because part of me wanted to regret it.

Jin:Now Heihachi will find you again and experimented you again...

Lili:How did you?...

Jin:I know how to hacked.

Lili:I was going to Mishima Zaibatsu but i was attacked by the tekken force...why?

Jin:The answer is in Mishima labs. I was going to warned you but it was to late,"Jin immediately groaned yet he managed ti handle pain tolerance

Lili:It was my fault.

Jin:We don't know what Heihachi is answer is on the Mishima Labs.

Lili:I am coming with you.

Jin:Lili

Lili:Jin...you need to know why? Heihachi did something to me? I wanted to know why i was kidnapped years program that he installed on me.

Jin:I am not stopping you but the program that you entered...will find you back. Heihachi wanted more power that he could ever had.

Lili:(sighed) Jin...did Kazuya nor the others know that your here.

Jin:I don't know but most of all ..they would have noticed.

Lili:Don't worry...your safe here.

Jin:I am not safe Lili.I haven't been.

Lili looked at him yet she sat down with holds his hand but to her surprise he holds her hand.

Jin:I could sleep on the floor.

Lili:Jin you don't need to sleep on the can take the bed,i can take the couch.

Lili offered him sanctuary but their talked was interrupted when someone knocks on the door.

Mr Rochefort:Lili are you there?

Lili:Yes father i am here.

Mr Rochefort:Can i come in? I need to talked to you?.Mr Rochefort asked

Lili:Just a minute..."Lili looked at Jin "...Hide."

Jin:Where am i going to hide? Jin asked

Lili:Just hide ..here on this room.

Jin:Fine.

Lili opened the door seeing Mr Rochefort on the let let him entered her room yet she shut down the closet,which it was opened.

Mr Rochefort:Sweetie there are good news and bad news..that i received.

Lili:Really?

Mr Rochefort:Yes my i'll start the bad news. I am afraid that our company wille bankcrupt again.

Lili:What? What happened? Didn't Mr Kazama save your company? Lili asked whil she holds the closet door where Jin was.

Mr Rochefort:I was greatful that Mr Kazama had save my company from marketing sales but alas there was a Heihachi Mishima ordered and bought my company again.

Lili:And what is the good news?

Jin:( _That's your answer Lili)_

Mr Rochefort:Well as i said earlier. You now allowed to live your own self again.

Jin:(Again?)

Lili closed yet holds the rummage of her closet where Jin grunted as he was hit again but he was glad that he wasn't caught.

Lili:Um father...is there something that you wanted to tell me? I know you haven't been okay lately?.

Jin:Damn right he was.

Lili slammed the closet door.

Mr Rochefort:Why did you slammed your closet Lili?

Lili:Um...i was getting frustrated by going on exile again.I did miss the house that i live on the was a second home to me. I was asking if i could stay there?

Mr Rochefort:Of course you mother loved that house back on the forest. She wanted to live there for the rest of her life,you know nature and animals...even you helped a boy there who was bleeding there...when was it...

Lili:Um...i was 7.

Jin:(Wait a minute...did she said 7?)"

Lili:I miss going there father and it was peaceful and violence but rarely peaceful and quiet.

Mr Rochefort:Hmmm it is why your mother and I met prefer living on the forest than coming to town but you did inherit her generosity.

Lili:(smiled)Thank you father..,for your telling me the good news that you've told me.

Mr Rochefort:And of if Mr Kazama is here on this house...he is welcome to stay here for as long as he wants.

Lili:I haven't heard of him father.I mean its been 3 weeks since the war stopped and most of all...no one had seen him.

Jin:(even i am here)

Mr Rochefort left Lili's room causing Lili to locked the door and letting Jin out from her closet.

Lili:Sorry for slamming you.

Jin:I'll survive...but seriously? You live on the forest before..?"Jin asked

Lili:And you think i am miss prissy bossy spoiled brat?"

Jin:I never call you that.

Lili:Right a minute...you didn't?."

Jin:Hello might i remember you that it wasn't me who called you.

Lili:Right...it was Hwoarang

Jin:Hardly. He always pick fights wherever i encountered him..even my devil exploded his bike.I did said sorry but he is never going to give up , until he challenge me again."Jin sighed as he sat on the floor.

Lili:Why do you always love on the floor?

Jin:Might i remind you? The floor is cold even i am sitting here without a blanket or i am hiding here on your house.

Lili smirked at him until she grabbed some comforter and pillows along with a blanket and prepared on the floor.

Jin:I never realized that you still read your own novel.

Lili:Hey i wasn't finished that.

Jin:Really? Because everytime i saw you on the tournament..you kept reading this before till now.

Lili:Well for now you do realized that as an author needs to write more stories.

Jin chuckle.

Lili:i'm serious.

Jin:I know. But seriously you made this book and you haven't published it?Jin asked filled with a concerned voice.

Lili:To be honest.I was afraid if no one could read that..otherwise throwing on the trash or burning it .Lili replied causing Jin to looked at her

Jin:(sighed) Guess i can't stopped you for making a fantasy world coming...but i think i remember this.

Lili:Really?.

Jin:I'm being serious.A man who couldn't think of himself was trapped on the mirror and the only one who could get him out ..was the woman that he encountered earlier.

Lili:Told you.

Jin:(sighed) All right...fine..

Jin positioned himself on the comforter yet he lied down while Lili climbed on the bed and looked at him.

Lili:Somehow it was better that you live on the couch.

Jin:(smirk) I'd love where i was. Goodnight.

Lili:Goodnight.

Lili lied on the bed causing Jin to turned the bedside lamp on the table yet he turned it off before they could fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I was back from the long back from the terrible mode.**

Jin had opened his eyes. He fell asleep on the bed that belongs to the Rochefort estate. He saw Lili on the bedside table feeling asleep,yet she opened her eyes.

Lili:Don't laugh

Jin: Why?

Lili:Its because i am an idiot for making another decisions.

Jin:Somehow i had a terrible history of you.

Lili:Are you hungry?

Jin: Possible but yeah.

Lili :Well no one knows where you were? Yet your safe.''

Jin:One the whole history of that program.I should be the one who should go home.

Lili:Right sorry.

Jin:Why are you apologizing to me? You didn't do anything wrong."

Lili:I think i did.

Jin:Look. Its fine if you won't helped me

Lili: Jin...i don't want you to go there alone. I needed answers why i joined that program.

Jin signed but he looked at Lili who was begging. Their face were close yet Lili looked away.

Jin:I am not forcing you Lili

Lili:Its a good thing that Father is not here nor Sebastian

Jin: Don't tell me you send them away?"Jin asked while glancing at Lili

Lili; (shook her head)father had work and Sebastian had to go to the grocery."

Jin:And the maids ? DRIVERS?

Lili:Um...day..off.

Jin: Right...

Jin rose from the noticed that he was wearing shorts. He wondered where his pajamas was.

Lili:Um... I put them on laundry

Jin: without telling me? Really?

Lili:Hey you are allowed to go out from this. i am not trapping you on my own room."Lili told him

Jin chuckle

Lili:What?

Jin: Thanks

While both of them eaten breakfast. They decided to go to Mishima Zaibatsu. Lili was driving her car,while Jin was on the backseat until he immediately climbed from the front seat.

Lili:You know what happens if Tekken forces recognize us?"Lili asked while she and Jin shifted their seats

Jin:We are not entering the main front.I have no ides of what now...but we need to find a way to entered the main building

Lili:Are you planning something that was not a good idea?"Lili asked

Jin looks at Lili until he suddenly looked at Hwoarang and Julia walking on the road.

Lili: Oh hell no"Lili said

Jin: Great now what?

Lili:Just drive

Jin: Alright.

Jin continue to drive the car. They arrived on the Mishima Zaibatsu . Both of them stepped out of the car and they continue to walked towards the back door. Lili wondered of why Jin would use the backdoor rather than the main front

Jin:I use the backdoor more often."Jin punched the code

Lili:Who else use this back door?"Lili asked

Jin:Just me

Lili: why on earth did you use the back door?'' Lili asked as Jin opened the door

Jin: One. I don't ant Nina to follow me. Second. I use the back door when Heihachi tried to kill me so.''

Jin opened the door yet they reach into the vents. Once they crawled towards the main office. Jin and Lili saw Heihachi talking to the soldier to find Jin. They both listen his antics yet he went into one of the meetings. Jin opened the duct and landed on the ground. He begin to rummage towards the drawers until he found the file. Lili helped him back into the vent,before Heihachi could seen it.

Lili: You had the file?'' Lili asked

Jin: Told you i get it.''said Jin

Lili: Your not wanted.

Both Jin and Lili went outside the Zaibatsu. Once they reach into the cafe. Jin opened the files while the waiter arrives. Lili saw Jin rummaging through the file.

Waiter: Miss? Sir? Do you want to order?'' The waiter asked

Lili: Mocha

Waiter: Sir?''

Lili bit her lip yet she kicked Jin causing him to grunt yet he smiled at the Waiter.

Jin: Latte

Jin glared at Lili who apologized by writing him a paper called sorry. Jin sighed yet he smiled at her causing Lili to smiled back as usual. The waiter arrives causing them to drank their coffees.

Lili: What's your plan?'' Lili asked

Jin: Don't know. The files looked like historical. I don't think it is possible. The main lab that you were was unable to find.'' Jin drank the latte again

Lili: So where are we going ?''

Jin: Home.

Lili drive the car causing them to arrived on the garage. Jin stepped out afterwards Lili stopped when she saw something. Jin looked at her, he immediately went to her.

Jin: Are you okay?'' Jin asked

Lili: I'm okay.

Jin: Visions again weren't they?'' Jin asked

Lili: ( nodded)

Once they reach into the room. Jin closed the door and locked it. Lili lied on the bed while Jin stared at her back on the sofa. Jin looked at Lili's books. Until he grabbed it.

Jin: Stars and Mirrors?'' Jin asked

Lili: hey stop reading that.'' Lili protested yet Jin grinned as he read the paper

Jin: Its a good story.

Lili: Except i lost the other page'' Lili pouted

Jin: then where is the other page?'' Jin asked]

Lili: I gave it to my childhood friend

Jin: Why did you gave it?''

Lili: I wanted to leave him a soveneir

Jin raised one eyebrow towards her yet he continue to read it even the other page here blank. Lili Sighed as Jin closed the book

Jin: You know. You could published it

Lili: I would but it is horrible

Jin: No its not. Its great

Lili: Jin?''

Jin: Yeah?''

Lili: I saw visions during my captivity and some new ones that i received from nowhere. did you receive them?''

Jin: I did.

Lili: What did you saw?'' Lili asked

Jin: I saw worse. It shown me of what i was become.

Lili: Nobody blamed you. I believed you.''

Jin: You remind me of someone

Lili: Xiaoyu?''

Jin: No. Something like my childhood friend was.

Lili hugged her knees causing Jin to looked at her. She kept reminding something until there was a knock on the door. Jin hide on the closet while Lili went to the door. She saw Hwoarang.

Lili: Hwoarang what brings you here?'' Lili asked

Hwoarang: I need to tell you something. Kazama you could get out now.

Jin opened the closet letting himself out. He saw Hwoarang looking at him. Lili whimpered yet both men stared at each knew that Jin and Hwoarang have a rival moment but Hwoarang sighed

Lili: How did you know that Jin lives here?'' Lili asked

Hwoarang; Nina told me

Jin: Nina? I thought she was working with Heihachi?'' Jin asked

Hwoarang: She wasn't. She knew that Jin and you would break into the Zaibatsu. She gave me this.''

Jin opened the brown envelope revealing to be 2 passports of both Jin and Lili. Lili gasped of what happened but Jin closed the envelope allowing Lili to looked at Jin

Jin:Why did you come here?'' Jin asked

Hwoarang: I will never fight you Jin but somehow your making it worse when planning. Heihachi knew that you were home but eventually it didn't worked as well.

Lili; Then why did you came here?'' Lili asked

Hwoarang: To warned you that Heihachi is after you both

Jin: If he wants me..i'll go''

Hwoarang: Not just that. Jin you know of what happened. i can't stay long but i am warning you both to run before Heihachi could get to you both.''

Jin:Thank you

Hwoarang accept the handshake yet they made a truce. Once he left. Mr. Rochefort and the others didn't come home yet. Lili was worried yet Jin came back with a glass of milk

Jin: I bought you some milk. In case your hungry''

Lili: I am not 10'' Lili retorted yet she grabbed the glass

Jin: people need milk than coffee.'' Jin reminded her causing Lili to chuckle.

Lili: I wonder why father and the others aren't home yet. You think something is wrong?'' Lili asked while Jin opened the closet

Jin: I don't know but if Hwoarang is making some essential motive it is not helping.'' Jin replied yet he grabbed some shirts and pants from the closet

Lili: Ignore those fancy dresses. I don't need them anymore.''

Jin: Even a single one?''

Lili: yeah

Jin stopped packing yet he glared on the window of Lili's room. He remained sitting on the window ledge yet lili left her bed also and noticed what Jin saw. She saw a baby rabbit and a mother rabbit on the ground.

Lili: Reminding you someone?'' Lili asked

Jin: My mother

Lili: I'm sorry. I should never asked

Jin: Your lucky that you have a father who was there for you. For me..i love having my mother

Lili: Yet i did made a mistake of not telling him the truth of what happened.

Jin looked at her filled with concerned yet Lili sighed . Jin looked at his gloves when he remember something. Afterwards the memories still affected him.

Jin: When i killed Ogre i thought i was avenging her death only to realize that betrayal would do that.

Lili: I am not like that Jin.

Jin: I know.

Lili: I'll cook.''said Lili

Jin: You know how?

Lili: Of course i do

Once the two went to the kitchen. Jin opened the fridge seeing some eggs even he asked Lili to cooked. Gradually they cooked together till night came. Lili went to the bathroom to take a bath. Jin as leaning on the door of her bedroom.

Jin: Are you okay in there?'' Jin asked

Lili: I'm fine...its just i left my towel there.''

Jin sighed yet he grabbed the towel from the bed and knocked on the door. He looked back yet Lili was holding the towel which she thank him. Once she stepped out Jin went inside the bathroom to take a bath. Once he stepped out. Lili went back and grabbed the clothes from her father's room.

Lili: Here

Jin: Thanks

Lili: I wonder why they didn't arrived.''

Lili was fixing the bed while Jin arrange the cot that was beside Lili. He grabbed the blanket and lied down unexpectedly. Lili sighed as she grabbed the novel and read it.

Jin: Your novel was beautiful.''

Lili: Thank you.'' Lili smiled

Lili woke up from a nightmare. That nightmare was so real that would haunt her. She looked at Jin who was asleep on his cot on her bedroom. She smiled as Jin was sleeping yet she didn't touched his bangs lately. She looked on the clock it was still 12 am. She raised her hands and prepare to touch Jin's bangs. Until she heard some cars coming from the gate. Once she looked closely on the window,she gasped as the tekken forces came out. Immediately she woke Jin up.

Jin: Lili what is it?'' Jin asked while rubbing his eyes

Lili: Tekken forces are outside the house.''

Jin: What?!''

Both Jin and Lili looked on the window seeing the tekken forces gathered outside of the house. Jin kicked the sheets off the bed and while Lili grabbed the bag. The tekken forces went round and round. The door was opened revealing to be Mr Rochefort.

Mr Rochefort: Lili, Jin we need to go.''said Mr Rochefort

Both Jin and Lili followed Mr Rochefort to his study room . Jin locked the door even pushing the drawers to blocked from Heihachi's path. Lili looked on her father who was rummaging through the drawers.

Lili: What is going on father?'' Lili asked

Jin: Its simple. your the one who send me those anonymous text messages.''said Jin who looked at Mr Rochefort

Mr Rochefort: infact i did. I did told you to take Lili away from Heihachi's plan. And you understood.''

Lili: You know? And you never told me?

Mr Rochefort: I wanted to protect you and your mother told me not to tell you this until you get older. Jin take this box.''

Mr Rochefort tossed the box to Jin who grabbed it with his hand. Immediately it was lock but Jin took it and put it on the bag. Lili looked on her father with a worried faces. Until Jin saw Heihachi coming from the gate.

Jin: Big problem

Lili: Father come with us.''said Lili

Mr Rochefort: I can't.

Lili: But why?''

Mr Rochefort: He wants you both and i did what i had to do to protect you from the start. Lili. Your are a brave,kind fighter who loved all the things that you ever encountered and i did what your mother had to asked me for. Now its time for you and Jin to get out before he could get into you.''

Lili: I am not leaving you.'' Lili cried

Mr Rochefort: You had to.

Jin: He's here.'' Jin said as he saw Heihachi coming

Mr Rochefort: Hide

Jin and Lili hide as Mr Rochefort sat on his chair calmy. While the door bust opened. Jin and Lili hide behind the bookshelf. Heihachi walked along with one soldier who pointed a gun at Mr Rochefort.

Heihachi: Where are they?'' Heihachi demanded

Mr Rochefort: I don't know what your talking about.

Heihachi: Don't lie to me. The angel that Kazuya had met on the second tournament was your wife William.'' Heihachi growled

William: I will never tell you where my daughter and Jin was? Your plans were futile and because of the experiment that you had with Lili didn't work as well. !'' William spat as he slammed his fist on the table

Heihachi: You wouldn't tell me where they were William. Although you and your wife protected your daughter against me.

William: What Rebecca and i did what to protect for Lili. I won't let you have Jin and Lili even i die and what you did to Rebecca.

Heihachi: Tough you are William. Its to bad you made your own decisions to die for. I did killed Rebecca and i was the one who tried to unlocked Lili's power but it refused to give in because of her innocence and her own will. Jin did the same only he inherit it from Kazuya.''

William: I rather die.

Lili gasped causing the vase to knocked from the ground allowing it to shatter. The guard noticed this until he searched behind the bookshelf seeing no one. The guard reported as Heihachi looked at William. Jin and Lili hide under the table that has both looked on the entire scenario. Heihachi pulled a gun from the guard. Jin and Lili wanted to protest until William shooked his head silently allowing his hands to signaled them.

Heihachi: Last chance William. Where are they?'' Heihachi demanded

William: Go to hell Heihachi

Heihachi smirked evilly until he shot William with his gun. Allowing William to fell down from his chair. Lili covered her mouth yet she looked at her father who died. Heihachi and the guardwent passed on the table.

Heihachi: Burned this estate into the entire ground. I don't want to left everything. Understand?''

Soldier: Yes sir

Once they left the study room. Jin and Lili exit the table and went to William. Lili covered her mouth while Jin balled his fist. William was killed but Lili kneeled down crying her tears out.

Lili: Why? Why did you never tell me father?'' Lili cried until she went to Jin's chest spreading her tears out. Jin looked at William yet he calmed Lili down

Jin: We need to get out of here.''said Jin

Lili: Don't let them take me.''

Jin: I won't''

Both of them left the study room yet Lili wear the bag as the tekken forces had stsrted the massive shootout on the estate. Immediately Lili knocked the man down while Jin kicked the other soldiers before they could get to Lili. One soldier grabbed a knife to slashed Lili but,she dogde the attacks and kicked the soldier with such force. Jin kicked the soldiers head yet he jumped from behind and throws him to Lili. Lili grunted yet she jumped and send him down.

Jin: There bombing the house. Come on.'

The bomb was on the ground yet the two reach into the kitchen where it leads outside the house. There was a pool . The bomb exploded but the two jumped on the pool allowind debris to be thrown to the ground. Jin grabbed Lili when they were on the waters,until Lili was hit by the debris on her arm. Jin released himself from the waters swam towards the ground along with Lili. Jin helped Lili away from the pool.

Lili: (cough)

Jin: (took of his jacket and put it on Lili) Here. Are you okay?''

Lili: i'm good.''

Both of them looked at the estate where it was destroyed. Lili looked down as she immediately hugged Jin unexpectedly. She was crying for the lose of her father. Jin smooth her back. Lili looked at Jin.

Lili: Protect me?''

Jin: I am not going to let Heihachi hurt you.'' Jin told her as they watch the entire estate destroyed '' Lili we can't stay here.''

Jin grabbed the bag that contains the clothes,passports and some money. Jin noticed that Lili was wounded on her shoulder. He ripped his shirt into pieces and wrapped it on Lili.

Lili: Thank you

Jin: Welcome. So where are we going now? The house was destroyed.'' Jin asked

Lili: I had a house. A small house that i used to go there when i was a little girl.''

Jin: Where is it?'' Jin asked

Lili: Yakushima.

Jin looked at Lili. Lili looked at Jin widely until he sighed but Lili continue.

Lili: I used to go there with my mother.''said Lili

Jin;Okay. Let's go.''

They walked on the road. Lili was tired so was Jin yet they had to kept going. A bus came causing Jin and Lili to run towards and made a stop sign. The bus stop yet they looked on the bus where it was headed. The door opens revealing to be a driver and there were less passangers had aboard.

Driver: Where you to would go?'' The driver asked as Jin and Lili went inside the bus.

Lili: Can you take us to Yakushima?''

Driver: Of course.

Jin and Lili went into the remaining chairs of the bus. Once Lili went to the window seat. Jin sat next to her. The bus had started to drove and left where they were. Lili yawned.

Lili: You need sleep?'' Lili asked

Jin: you woke me up from that day.'' Jin replied until Lili chuckle

Lili: sorry i woke you up.''

Jin: That's oaky. You know you can sleep. Yakushima would take 6 hours to go there.''said Jin

Lili: you wouldn't mind?'' Lili asked

Jin: I won't

Lili 's head went to Jin's shoulder yet Jin holds the jacket tighter allowing Lili to get warm enough. Lili fell asleep yet Jin yawned. He need sleep as well,so he fell asleep. The bus left Tokyo,Japan

 _G Corporation_

Kazuya watched the entire estate of the Rocheforts was destroyed. All of the entire structure of the house was fully destroyed. He sighed yet he knew Jin and Lili were safe from Heihachi's hands. Lee came afterwards.

Kazuya: They were alive.''said Kazuya

Lee: Indeed. Hwoarang gave them the passports. I just hope Heihachi won't find them

Kazuya: They're better not. Even Jin and i had a strained relationship between father and son ,but he is still my son and i had to make choices.''

Lee: Rebecca was the angel who've you seen on the 2 nd tournament wasn't she?'' Lee asked

Kazuya: Rebecca and Jun are both angels yet they were friends. So where are they going now?'' Kazuya asked

Lee: I don't know but they were sure on the safe place where Heihachi couldn't find them.''


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry i haven't wrote for a long time. My aunt whom i called Mama passed away lately.**

 _Jin yelped as he saw Lili on the ground reaching her hand on him. Jin holds her hand until Heihachi raised his gun and fired._

Jin woke up. He was still on the bus. It was a dream but it seems so real that it would haunt him forever. He looked at Lili who yawned on his shoulder. Her smile did reminded him like an angel before.

Lili:Nightmare?"Lili said groggily while rubbing her eyes.

Jin:Yeah it was. Where are we?"Jin asked

Lili:Yakushima but i told the driver to take us to the street where i live."Lili mentioned

Jin:No worries.

Lili:You look terrible."

Jin: Most of the time.

The bus stopped causing Lili and Jin to exit the buss and walked into the road. while they were walking. Jin saw the house on the spot. It was a simple house yet they was an ocean nearer and some of the other part of the woods. Lili opened the bag and grabbed some keys.

Jin: did you come here more often?'' Jin asked while they walked inside of the house

Lili: If i am not busy enough. But during summer vacations i went here.''said Lili

Lili showed him the rooms but Jin looked on the photos on the drawers. He grabbed the picture and looked at the woman's portrait. As he touched it,he closed his eyes and remember something.

 _''Lili?'' Rebecca called Lili_

 _"Hi mommy.''said Lili_

 _" where are you going?'' Rebecca asked Lili_

 _''My friend and i will play on the forest. Can i go there mommy please?'' Lili begged_

 _''Alright just be careful sweetie''_

Jin opened his eyes again. It was like a vision that can saw him back from the past. He looked on the room where he was staying,he opened the bag and grabbed some clothes. As he removed his shirt,he saw Lili who was shocked. Jin had the scar on his chest.

Jin: Sorry.''said Jin as he grabbed the shirt

Lili: No. I should be the one who should say sorry. I should have knocked.''

Jin: okay.''

Lili: Jin?'

Jin: Yes?''

Lili: what did you saw on those nightmares?'' Lili asked

Jin: Just me.

Lili: Okay,,,um...do you want to call Hwoarang. I can borrow you my phone?''

Jin: I'll call him. You need rest Lili.

Lili went to her room while Jin grabbed his phone and dialed Hwoarang's number. his thoughts was interrupted when he saw the girl from his dream. Until Hwoarang answered the phone

Hwoarang: sorry i was late Jin.

Jin: Heard the news?'' Jin asked

Hwoarang; All of it. The explosions were intense but its a good thing you called Jin

Jin: There something else. Hwoarang the passports that you gave us was from Nina, right?'' Jin asked

Hwoarang: Yeah why?''

Jin:It was helpful but i got a doubt that it wasn't from Nina.

Hwoarang: Jin...that is why i am calling you right now. Nina and Steve havn't shown up the last 3 days.''

Jin: Maybe they went to vacation?''

Hwoarang: I know Steve to well than you. I dialed his phone but when i reach into his apartment. It was empty''

Their conversation ended but somehow Jin felt bad. He watched a person died. He remember that Lili was crying and he told her that he would protect her anytime she wanted. Right now they were on the safe place...or was it a safe place for them. He lied on the bed thinking so much of his thoughts. true he remember his childhood memories until he closed his eyes. He remember that a girl holds his bangs until he Jin fell asleep until he woke up on 11 am by a song. A song that Jin knew somewhere. Jin went to the kitchen only to saw Lili washing the dishes.

Jin: Sorry i disturbed you

Lili: No its okay. sorry i disturb your sleep'' Lili apologized

Jin: No you didn't disturb my sleep. Did you sleep as well?'' Jin asked

Lili: I did but i woke up an hour ago. Are you hungry?''

Jin: Yeah.

Lili: i cooked.''

Both of them arranged the table setting plates on that time. Once they eaten their lunch. Lili opened the television causing to reported towards the Tokyo. The news reported that the Rochefort family was killed by an unknown missiles. Jin glanced on the television as Kazuya was there. Jin snatch the remote and closed it.

Lili: Sorry

Jin: Its fine. I just don't want to talked about him''said Jin

Lili looked down.

Jin: It wasn't your fault that your father died Lili. Its mine''

Lili: No. It was not yours to. The only one who should be the one who deserve this was Heihachi''

Jin: He will..but right now. We need to hide from him.''

Both of them looked on the phone until it rings. Jin grabs the phone while Lili was within him. The phone rings yet Jin grabbed it. Jin answered the phone but it was Kazuya.

Jin: Kazuya?''

 _Kazuya: Jin? Where are you both?'' Kazuya asked looking demanded_

Jin: Like you care'' Jin spat

 _Kazuya: Hate me all you want ,but i am doing this for you two safety_

 _Jin:_ What do you want? Now? You want my blood and Lili..?

 _Kazuya: No. Jin. Heihachi was looking for you but i will cover your tracks. as a father.''_

Jin: your not my father?!'' Jin growled

 _Kazuya: Even you hated it or not. I am still your father Jin._

Jin puts down the phone. Lili looked at Jin carefully. He was covering with rage until she holds his hand causing him to calmed down. Jin understood it and looked at her.

Lili: Its okay.'' Lili told him

Jin: I hope so. He just checking of what he was.''

Lili: You never forgive him ,didn't you?'' Lili asked

Jin: I don't know if i can forgive him.''

Lili: I know how you feel.''

Jin: I'm sorry that i drayagged you out of this'' Jin apologized

Lili; You have nothing to apologized me for.''

Jin: Lili are you okay?'' Jin asked as he touched her forehead. ''

Lili:I am fine...its just tired and I can't do anything worse."

While Jin was resting on his couldn't sleep even it was still did trained a lot but it seems he closed his eyes and remember something.

 _"Here...you need to keep this.." The girl gave him a lot of papers after reading._

 _"But what about you?"Jin asked_

 _"don't worry...i will make a story as well but that was my first and favorite."_

Jin opened his opened his bag and took the pad. It was not completely ,as he kept the ending part. This was Jin's prized possession. He kept reading all over again. Jin wondered what the girl's he did remember writing he looked on the last pag e...

... _and then Jonas died on Emilie's arms, after saving her from the bad guys who abducted her...the man did said that one last time for her was..._

 _I love you._

Lili was on her hugged her knees,she can't sleep,so she grabbed her first book whom she ever called Stars and Mirrors. However the last page was gone ,because she gave it to her childhood friend. She flipped the book seeing the pages and the most prized possessions..their last picture. She looked on her book.

 _Jonas fought all of the bad guys who kidnapped Emilie...girl he loved. He didn't care if he die from his injuries...but he choose to find his only love...until he was hit by a gunshot while protecting the woman that he loves._

Lili shut down the book and began to pacing on her room a hundred time until she sighed,she was checking if Jin was asleep on his was walking silently to his room ,only to saw it empty until she saw him outside of the house.

Jin was holding a pencil and a pad of was drawing something that reminds him. Jin was talented of drawing until he draw Lili. He was drawing Lili even she was an angel.

Lili:Is that me?"Lili pointed

Jin:Gah...don't scared me like that."Jin told her as he covered the paper on the book

Lili:Did i scared you?."Lili asked

Jin:A little...um...what are you doing?"Jin asked

Lili:I can't sleep..so i decided to read and noticed that you went out. And what did you do?"Lili asked causing Jin to looked at her concerned.

Jin: Like you.I couldn't sleep,so i was going to read and trained ,but i decided to stepped outside.I mean it is peaceful to write or study outside of the house.

Lili:Except Rainy days."

Jin:Exactly... Do you visit here more often?."Jin asked while Lili looked on the horizon seeing the sky reminding Jin of someone.

Lili:I visit here during vacations or short time noticed. I mean it was peaceful and clear and get you a mind of writing.

Jin:For a writer like you.

Lili looked at him until she closed her felt wind was emerging through the winds.

Lili:My mother and i used to come here...when Daddy was at work...Mom and i came here for a short vacation.

Jin:No wonder why you love it."Jin teased her

Lili smiled as she sat down on the soft grass outside of her noticed that sad smile.

Jin:Honestly...i was intrigued by your story."

Lili:Why?"

Jin:Your story was beautiful. And not just that...it seems romantic.

Lili: it was not complete.I gave it to my friend.

Jin: It seems mysterious..."

Lili:But i ...lost him..."Lili looked down allowing Jin to hold her shoulder.

Jin:What happened to him?."Jin asked

Lili: I heard that he was attacked by Ogre before...but..i think..he.

Jin:You don't need to tell me everything."Jin suggested

Lili:He was my only friend...aside from the others...he was like my bestfriend...he was gone..."Lili cried

Jin:Lili...i'm sorry...,i didn't realized that Ogre killed your friend..."Jin apologised

Lili: i wanted to go there and i did...?.only to find out that his house was destroyed...why didn't i save him Jin.?":Lili asked

Jin:None of this was your fault Lili...i know it was so hurt for me to let it go.I killed Ogre on my hands ,just to avenge my mother. I was stupid."said Jin

Lili:I am not blaming you for the death of my father. You didn't do anything Jin."Lili told hi

Jin:Thank you for believing in me."Jin thanked her

Lili:Your welcome.

Jin:Can i asked?"

Lili:What is it?."

Jin:Your story...the characters seems to be intrigued.

Lili:Right...i could tell it to you."

Jin:I don't mind if you didn't want to tell me,"Jin suggested

Lili:Okay...you might have wondered why my name was there...,didn't you?"

Jin:(nodded)

Lili: i wanted to test my theory using my name for a moment but i decided seems enjoyable...and helpful.

Jin:I am flattered."Jin said

Lili:Really ?."

Jin:I am being serious.I mean coming to know that.. I just want thing to make it right."

Lili:Coming to terms? Aren't we?"Lili joked

Jin:Very.

Lili: Emilie on my story is an adventurous girl who likes to travel things and beautiful places until she met a mysterious man..,named Jonas." Lili said

Jin:Where did you get a name of the name Jonas?."Jin asked

Lili:From my friend.

Jin was wonder why Lili loved writing on books but she never published one of he was nervous.

Jin:Jonas was the first name of your friend?

Lili:No Jonas was his middle name...I don't remember his real name but i got a feeling that his first name is infact C."Lili guessed

Jin:Amazing...somehow you might have guessed baded on your angelic powers.

Lili pinch his nose causing Jin to groaned of what she did. She smiled warmly yet she continued to speech.

Lili:Emilie was my real name but they called me Lili.

Jin:Because of a flower?"Jin asked

Lili:Maybe...but they said that a meaning of my name was can make anyone smile despite their problematics...but a Lili is a sweetest and most caring.

Jin:Nice...mine was Benevolence. it means..wise...and...

Lili:Understanding."

Jin:How did you know?"Jin asked

Lili:Guessed...

Jin:Lili Kazuya wants to talked to us...I don't know what he was going to say...but..you think we should go?"Jin asked

Lili:I think we should go.."

Jin:?..why would you go there?"Jin asked

Lili:Because we need them...and they needed us...no matter that you hated your father...he was still your father...Jin and I understand that you don't want to talked about it..."Lili reassure him

Jin:Okay..we should go."

Lili:We should go."


	5. Chapter 5

It was been days since the pair went out and now they reach back into Tokyo without being noticed. True Jin wasn't wanted along with Lili but reach into G Corporation. Kazuya was there on the main front. Once Jin and Lili went outside of the car.

Kazuya:You gave us a fright when you fought Azazel."Kazuya retorted

Jin:What we want to know is that why you called us? When we are hiding from Heihachi's forces. I doubt you have right to know."Jin asked

Kazuya:I didn't do anything you were angry at me for that...that is fine.

Lili:Then why did you called us?."Lili asked

Kazuya:To warned you both...now we need to talked on my office."

Jin:Why not here?"Jin asked

Kazuya:It depends if you want to talked here or i suggest we should talk privately and most of all the guards won't kill you...they are under my command."Kazuya snapped his fingers.

Both of them followed Kazuya till they reach into the office .Kazuya offered them something,but they refused.

Kazuya:I am sorry about William's death."Kazuya offered condolense at Lili.

Lili:Thank you.."said Lili

Jin:Kazuya what do you want to talked us about?"Jin asked

Kazuya:I want you to know why Heihachi wanted you both, he wants to be immortal but without the devil gene..he can't do the experiment. So he planned on using someone...An angel's blood.

Lili:But why does it had to be me? They are countless of angels who had offsprings here but why me?"Lili pointed

Kazuya:Because your mother entered the 2nd tournament ."

Lili: she entered there?"

Kazuya:She was an angel who was sent to destroy devil along with Jun but i did went into soft ' Angel's real name is Rebecca. Your mother."said Kazuya

Jin:Then why did Heihachi wants to kill me after he found out about it?"Jin asked

Kazuya:There was a reason why he was chasing you .He finds out about all of the devil gene and the angel gene to make himself stronger,which is why he was targeting you both."Kazuya pointed

Jin:As a father of yours...was moron. He shot me.

Kazuya:I know he shot you Jin but for pete's sake Stop making me angry."Kazuya bellowed

Jin:Like you care for a father like you were. You were never been there for me for the last 22 years."Jin scowled

Kazuya:You think that i was using your mother?"Kazuya asked

Lili:I don't know about this..,as well."Lili bit her lip.

Kazuya:Jin..."

Jin:No...you know mother was was dead by Ogre's hands...because of that she raised ke alone. you.." Jin pointed

Kazuya:Is that why your mad at me and hated me as your father?"

Jin:Like you care as a father...or maybe your using mother...or maybe you could have raped her?!

Kazuya:I love her!?"Kazuya scowled

Jin and Lili was shocked of what he said until Kazuya sighed. Kazuya regretted of his actions of what Heihachi did to his son,but for him..he wans't.

Kazuya: I love Jun and she loves me but i would never raped her Jin. Why on earth did you blamed me for because i am your father."

Jin:Yet you followed your rules. You think of me was a worthless bastard son of yours."Jin pointed

Kazuya:Stop calling yourself a bastard.! Wherever you like it or not.I am still your father...but please..just listen of what i was going to say Jin.

Lili:No wonder why Hwoarang gave us the passports from Nina..because you told her,weren't you?"Lili asked Kazuya

Kazuya:I did.I was trying to protect you both ...Jin."

Jin looked at him but calmed down with a single breath and sighed while watching Kazuya.

Kazuya:You weren't suprised Jin."

Jin:If you really love my mother...why didn't you come back for us?"Jin asked

Kazuya: i wanted to.I wanted to reunite with Jun along with you.I told this to William and Rebecca but when i heard that Jun was killed and you were sent to Heihachi...it less,pained me Jin."said Kazuya

Jin:So what? You want my other half.. ? You want to experiment Lili and turned into clones of yours...that is not happening Kazuya.." Jin was going to looked away along with Lili until Kazuya said his real name before Jin could reach the doorknob.

Kazuya:CHRISTOPHER JONAS EDWARD KYLE KAZAMA...stop right there."

Lili gasped of what she'd heard yet Jin stopped and looked at him realizing his full name.

Jin:How do you know my real name?"Jin asked

Kazuya:William told me that your real name is infact Christopher and Jun put the name Jonas on your middle name."said Kazuya

Lili:Your real name is Christopher Jonas?"Lili asked

Jin:I haven't heard that name for a long time."Jin replied

Kazuya:But still your real name is would always called you that."Kazuya mentioned

Lili:There's more to it? I thought Heihachi wanted us both including you."Lili pointed

Kazuya:That is the reason why i called you .We don't know what his plans were and he is going to strike for good or god knows of what he was going to do."Kazuya told them

Jin:Alright fine...we're listening...but before you could say .Nina and Steve were nowhere to be found lately."Jin reminded him.

Kazuya:Its because they are trapped.

Lili:Trapped? By what?"Lili asked

Kazuya:Heihachi had taken control of the Mishima Zaibatsu,but otherwise they are,somehow,trapped"

Kazuya explained to them about what of them listened to his discussion before they took a break again. Kazuya continue to make a speech.

Kazuya:That is why...i warned you two to hide before Tekken Forces will strike you back that was the reason why Jin received some nightmares before along with yours. That is why Heihachi wants you both..."said Kazuya

Jin:That still doesn't answer why. Why would Heihachi captured the other fighters if he was hunting the two of us"Jin asked

Kazuya:That is why i am telling you this. Somehow it still awaits.

Jin:Then what are you going to do?."

Kazuya:For me I don't know..but my worrying you both."said Kazuya

Lili:Kazuya if that is possible then why would Heihachi kills father and mother while i hid Jin there?"Lili asked

Kazuya:Heihachi must have found out that William and i had talked about Jin which is why i told William to let Jin to hide on your house...but when i got there...Heihachi blown the house down and William was killed."

Jin:So what do you want me to do? Attacked Heihachi.?"Jin asked

Kazuya:No. I want you both to hide...hide from Heihachi and the tekken forces otherwise they would captured you.

Jin:I did was captured .."said Jin

Kazuya:Normally you were..."

Lili and Jin exit the building yet they went back to the car. Jin gripped the stering wheel but he calmed down.

Lili:Sorry.

Jin:No i should be the one who should say sorry. I was so angry that i let go emotions go awry."

Lili: i am worried of your father. What will happened to Kazuya if he was captured?"Lili asked

Jin:For me ...I don't know...so what do you want to do now?"Jin asked

Lili:I think we should go home...if it is okay. ...

Jin:Okay."

Jin pressed the brake of the car causing them to drove outside of Tokyo's outskirts. Somehow Jin and Lili had to hide from Tekken Forces for their protections and Kazuya would called of something happened. Yakushima was still far but it was the only place safer for them.

Lili:Can we go to the market later?"Lili asked

Jin:Sure..but why later?"Jin asked

Lili:Its because we are tired from driving."Lili reminded him.

Jin:Your right. But somehow i got a bad tendency coming. Its a good thing that no tekken forces are following us.''

Lili:Even we are not wanted...for one reason...i rather run than taken by Tekken forces"Lili reminded him

Jin: Do you want to visit Hwoarang?

Lili shook her head.

Jin:Okay.

 _Yakushima_

 _Lili 's house._

 _Lili was was crying because of the fights that she found entered a lot of mirrors but she dazed all over on it._

 _and she cried.._

 _No..._

 _No..._

 _She didn't know where she was until she saw Jin trying to reach her hand.._

 _"Jin."_

 _Bang_

Lili screamed as she rose from the bed. Jin woke up and raced towards her entered the room and shook her.

Jin:Lili..,its okay.l.,"said Jin

Lili:There was a gunshot...Jin..ll

Jin:Shhh its okay...look I don't have gunshoots wounds okay...,i'm okay.l"

Lili:It seems to real."Lili replied but Jin embrace her with a warm.

Jin:I won't let them hurt you...okay..

Lili:Never let me go."

Jin:Never."

Jin went to the Kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. He gave the glass to Lili.

Lili:Thanks."

Jin:No worries. Nightmares?."

Lili:Worse...i saw you...there was a gunshot..

Jin:Don't force it...okay...take a breath."Jin told her

Lili:You think something might happened if Heihachi and the tekken forces are on the loose?."Lili asked

Jin:Lili. Listen...your not going to lose okay...that doesn't mean that your alone,but otherwise...i had one thing to do."

Lili:Ever since father died...I didn't know what to do.."

Jin:I am not going to die...no matter what happens..."

Lili smiled at him causing Jin to smiled back. After they parted was walking on the hallways,when he saw Lili closed the door of her room.

Jin:Are you going somehwere?"Jin asked

Lili:I am going to the market. want to come along?"Lili asked

Jin:You don't mind?"

Lili:Why would i? Besides...i think you had cooped up on the room."said Lili

Jin:Okay,

They went to the market to buy something . Even they went to the beach near Lili's house.

Jin:I missed this."said Jin as he holding the soda

Lili: might i as well asked.

the sea was quiet even the sunset was clearly faded. Jin saw Lili picking seashells on the ground.

Jin:Are you making a neckace like that?"Jin pointed

Lili:Sometimes but it is still a bit of herebly artificial."said Lili

Jin:You know my mother and i lived near the forest but somehow,we would walked to here and it was pretty peaceful living here than there."Jin pointed

Lili:It was peaceful living near the forest or the beach...but otherwise..it felt like a fresh air and freedom away from work.

Jin smirked.

Lili:And besides it was peaceful living and most of all breathtaking."

Jin:I agree. You know that."

Lili:Did what?"said Lili

Jin:Just things not to be minded.

Lili:Anyway...i had one thing in common.

Jin: True.

Once they reach back to the house. Jin opened the television seeing the reports,while,Lili was washing the dishes.

The phonewas ringing causing them to silent ,but Lili picked up the phone and answer it.

Lili:Hello?

 _Kazuya:Lili...is Jin there?."Kazuya asked_

Lili:Um yes he is here.

Lili grabbed the phone and gave it to Jin who spoke to Kazuya a couple of times. After the minutes passed. Their conversation ended.

Lili:What does he want?"Lili asked while wiping the dishes with a cloth

Jin:He wants to checked us in case we have been attacked by the unknown tekken forces sent by Heihachi's .nothing came."said Jin

Lili:You remember that i took you to my house? But why didn't i go into your house?"Lili asked

Jin:Its because my house was large and i live alone."

Lili:You don't have maids?"Lili asked

Jin:No.

Lili raised an eyebrow.

Jin:Fine...i hate maids."said Jin

Lili laughed so hard causing Jin to groaned of what he said. Lili stopped laughing but she looked at him.

Lili:Why do you hate maids?"Lili asked

Jin:I don't hate maids...i hate...maids from Heihachi."said Jin

Lili:No wonder why you asked me about the maids back at the house."

Jin:Hey that is not cool...okay...bad timing..."said Jin

Lili:But still it was hilarious "

Jin rolled his eyes yet Lili giggled of what Jin said earlier. After that they both went into their rooms.

Jin wasn't sleepy yet even he was reading the last page of the unknown book.

 _Emilie cried that Jonas was dead on her arms._

 _She cried that he was gone..._

 _she just wished she could spend time with him..._

 _but it was gone._

 _Gone._

he heard Lili groaned and frustrated of what she was doing. Jin put the book under the pillow and walked to the door. As he was going to opened the door.A book hit his face causing him to down.

Jin:Ow."Jin moaned

Lili:Oh my god...Jin are you okay?"Lili asked as she rose from the bed and helped Jin

Jin:I'm good...i'm good...ow...your a one harded hitter."Jin reminded her

Lili:Sorry."Lili whimper

Jin:Its okay...i,ll managed.."

Jin stood up and entered her room. Lili was still on her bed thinking something.

Lili:I was practicing."

Jin:Of what?"Jin asked while he sat on the sofa.

Lili:I was going to write...

Jin:And?"

Lili:And i got frustrated of what is happening or god knows of what i was doing."said Lili

Jin:I guess your powers had unlocked you recently.

Lili:My powers?."

Jin:Angel powers...like mine."

Lili:Only I don't have horns like yours."Lili pointed

Jin:(chuckle) True...but somehow..it was unlocked wherever your ready or not."

Lili:What was your first?"

Jin:Telekinesis."

Lili:Was it horrible?."

Jin:Not until you can control it...okay...you want some help with a story aren't you?"Jin asked

Lili:You wouldn't mind ,would you?"Lili asked

Jin:Not unless you wanted me too."said Jin

Finally Lili allowed looked on her hand writing yet it was familiar.. After discussing with saw Jin yawned.

Lili: Are you tired?

Jin:Mostly...i am...besides i was sleeping less earlier."Jin position himself on the couch until he stood up

Lili:Jin?"

Jin:Yeah?

Lili:Your real name is familiar..

Jin:I told them that Christopher was sucked,so i decided to call it Jin for a shortcut.

Lili:Goodnight...

Jin:(chuckle) good night Lili."

Jin left her room but afterwards Lili lied down on her bed and began to fall she was moving and moving she closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**My laptop got broken so i use the ipad as well.**

Jin woke up earlier as usual. He was not an early person as well but got a bad tendency coming during early mornings. He pulled the book under the pillow and continue to read it

 _Emilie please...you need to hide before they could get to you._

 _Jonas i cant...I won't leave you no matter what._

 _Emilie i love you...but i am different than anyone._

 _I don't care of what you are Jonas...but your still the man that i ever loved...nothing more..._

 _I love you...and I won't lose you..._

 _Oh i love you too...Jonas._

Jin slumped down removing each pages from the book titled but felt lonely for this.

He didn't get the first page.

Jin looked down to his book. He put the book under the pillow and walked towards the doorknob.

Jin walked down on the hallways he stopped when he saw Lili sleeping on her bed,He entered silently and put a blanket on her shoulder. He smiled until he left.

He stared on the balcony of the house. He looked down and remained on the balcony from time to time.

Jin:I know your there."Jin said as he mentioned Lili.

Lili:Sorry...

Jin:Did you wake me up?."Jin asked

Lili:I didn't.I saw the door opened and you might as well stepped out.

Jin:What do you mean stepped out?"Jin asked

Lili:Oh i meam..,went out.

Jin:Like i was going to abandoned you.? No."said Jin

Lili:You know that we are not wanted am i right?"Lili asked

Jin:I know...anyway...why you woke up early?"Jin asked

Lili:I may not be an early person to wake up but i saw you left on my room."

Jin:Sorry i was acting like a stalker to you back..

Lili chuckle causing Jin to looked at looked at him.

Lili:You are not a stalker just a caring and most of all worried of what is happening.

Jin:Probably.

Lili:Are you hungry?"Lili asked as she forget to make breakfast.

Jin:Maybe.

Lili:I think i am going to make some pancakes.

Jin:Do you mind if i helped?"Jin asked

Lili:Who said you wouldn't.?"

Both of them prepare pancakes along with flours. After the pancakes was finished.

Jin:What are you going to do with this flour?"Jin asked

Lili:I am planning to save it incase when we are making another pancakes."Lili suggested

Jin:Your right.

Lili:On second thought...i had one thing to do."Lili said mischievous smiled

Jin:Do what?"Jin asked

Lili:This."

Lili holds the flour and throws it to Jin causing him to be hit by the flour on the face. Jin rubbed his face using his gauntlests yet he.

Jin:Your really are a mischievous girl."Jin was smirking

Lili:Not to helping your mood."said Lili

Jin:You know that..

Jin grabbed another flour and throws it to Lili. they chased each other even throwing flours to each of them ,they were laughed until they fell down on the floor,Jin landed first along with Lili who was on the top of him.

Both of them looked at each other until there faces went closer. Both of them remained there until.l

Lili:Um...sorry."Lili apologized

Jin:I should be the one who should apologized.

Both of them covered in flour but they laughed it enjoyed their moments until Lili went to the bathroom to take a bath. Jin grabbed a towel and took a bath before going into his room.

Jin opened the television and saw the news report. Lili went out of her room and they both listened of what it said.

" _this just in Mishima Zaibatsu that Heihachi controlled had waging war against G Corporation that was controlled by Kazuya._

Jin turned off the television seeing him and Lili's faces went into war from Heihachi and Kazuya.

Lili:Why can't it be stopped?"Lili asked as Jin was pacing on the living room

Jin:I don't know...it didn't make sense,Heihachi had taken the Zaibatsu before i could get out...that is worse."

Lili:And Kazuya knows this?"

Jin:Lili...I don't know but if he did,he could noticed that part.

Lili:I just don't want another war Jin."

Jin:I know neither does me...but we need to stick together and worked together to stopped Heihachi's plan before he could get to us.

Lili:(looked down) Father's company...Heihachi stole them causing it to create bankcruptcy..just like before.

Jin:It is possible. I did made a mistake..

Lili:You didn't do anything...stop blaming yourself and it was not your fault."

Jin:I guess i could."

Both of them remained on the entered his pulled the book underneath the closed his eyes and remember something.

 _Flashback_

 _"Do you want to make a story here or drawing on the lake.?"Jin asked_

 _"Maybe the lake was better...so what do you say?"thr girl asked_

 _Both of them went to the lake using the forest route. Jin was helping his friend to go to the lake until he slipped and broken his knee._

 _"ow."Jin moaned_

 _"Are you okay?."the girl asked_

End of Flashback.

Jin couldn't remember the rest. He missed his childhood friend causing him to pulled the locket on his neck revealing to be the girl on the picture. Meanwhile Lili was remember her childhood memories.

 _Flashback_

 _"Are you okay?"Lili asked as the boy stumble down._

 _"i'm fine...ow my leg."said the boy_

 _"Here let me help you with that."said Lili_

 _Lili grabbed some bandages from her bag and wrapped them on his boy's leg._

 _"Thank you."_

 _Both of them reached to the both_ _loved drawing and make some story._

 _"how long are you going to stay here?"the boy asked_

 _"A week ..._ _.so my mother and i went here for a vacation."Lili replied until she pulled a camera._

 _"What is that?"the boy asked_

 _"Its a camera...my father gave it to me."_

 _Lili pictured all of the surrondings until she began to picture them , they both_ _laughed as they chased each other..even continue to take pictures on each other._

 _"I was planning to make a story."Lili said as she looked on the camera_

 _"a story...that is good."_

 _"except I don't know how to make characters."_

 _"what about using your name? My mother said that to me."the boy told her_

 _"Really?."Lili's eyes beamed_

 _"Of course.."_

 _End of Flashback_

Lili childhood memories came back to her. She missed her friend,whocwas dead by the hands of Ogre.

She pulled her locket on her neck.

She opened it seeing their most important picture for them.

She sniffled as she looked on the locket,letting her tear to fell from her eyes.

Lili didn't forget him. Even she wanted to go back to Yakushima to find her friend but it was to late as Ogre killed them. She lost him. She lost her bestfriend. Her only friend who loved her stories and drawings.

She leaned on the wall of her bed and looked up even Jin did the same.

They were both leaning on the wall opposite each other.

Until a single tear fell from their eyes.

What Lili didn't know that Jin is the boy

And Jin didn't know that the girl was infact Lili.

Lili hugged her knees and cried,so was Jin.

Lili:I'm sorry.."Lili cried...

Jin:I'm sorry..."Jin cried

They both looked down and embraced their knees tighter and remained there. Even they were hiding from Heihachi. They felt the sadness within them.

Lili opened her was 3:45 pm. She left her bed and opene the door.

She explore the whole house except Jin's room.

She sighed as she stepped out and looked the sky

The sky was peaceful but somehow ,she was raising her arm towards the sky and sighed there peacefully. Until

Jin:I didn't noticed that you were doing that."

Lili turned around seeing Jin wearing his t shirt and his jeans. He put his hands on his pockets. Lili smiled

Lili:I did disturb your sleep aren't i?"Lili asked

Jin:No. I wasn't..until i saw you."

Both of them looked on the sky until Lili looked at Jin whose eyes closed and felt the breath before.

Lili: Being me as an angel who had everything to do.

Jin:You always were."

Lili:You know that part...when i met my friend here.I was lost on the forest and I didn't know where to go..until he came out from nowhere.

Jin looked at her filled with worried face. Yet he realized something

Lili:Until he lead me back to my house.

Jin:You know i did the same as well. When i was a child...i was going to the forest to looked for something until i met someone."

They chuckle until the breeze was to cold causing Lili to shiver but Jin shielded her using his warm embraced.

Jin:I think we should go inside

Lili:Of course.

Once they entered the closed the door,while Lili went to the sofa until she got an idea.

Jin:Lili?"

Lili:Yeah.?

Jin:How old are you when you went here?"Jin asked

Lili:Um..why?.

Jin:Nothing i am just asking.

Lili:I was 7."

Jin:You were 7 years old when you came here?"Jin asked

Lili nodded her head.

Lili:Why?"

Jin:Because i was born here on Yakushima. Until i left here when i was 15"

Lili:You were 15 when Ogre attacked you?"Lili asked

Jin:Yes."

Lili:Oh i'm sorry."

Jin:Its okay...I understand if you dont want to talked to me.

Lili:Thank you for being there for me."Lili thanked him

Jin:Always."said Jin

Both of them are silent when Jin opened the television and saw the news and movies but after eaten on supper yet Jin was watching television when Lili accidentally dropped plate.

Jin:Are you okay?"Jin asked

Lili:I'm good."said Lili as she picked up the broken plate

Jin:I got this...are you hurt?"Jin asked

Lili:Its fine.."

After they went watched the stars on the sky. they saw a bright star on the center. both of them recognize it.

Jin/Lili:Kiara."

Until they looked on each know the star on the center, which they called it Kiara.

Jin:Um why do you called the star called Kiara?"Jin asked

Lili:Um...it was my favorite name Kiara.I called this star as Kiara.

Jin:Wow...coincidence.

Lili:(laugh) Maybe your right...Mr Kazama.

Jin:Yes i do .

They watched the stars on every corner of the night. Somehow Jin explained to Lili about stars.

Lili:what was your favorite direction?"Lili asked

Jin:Me? You won't like it."said Jin

Lili:Come on I won't tell...i promise."Lili begged

Jin:Fine you favorite direction is on the center.

Lili:Center?."

Jin:Just forget it."

Lili:Center is my favorite direction too.

After they did walked back home when Lili couldn't sleep. Jin was at the doorway of her room.

Jin:Can't sleep?"Jin asked

Lili:I can't.I just don't know how to fell asleep."Lili looked down.

Jin:Okay...

Lili:Jin?"

Jin:yeah?"

Lili:Can you stay with me until i fall asleep?...i just had a bad tendency on nightmares...if you don't mind?"Lili asked

Jin:Your sure?"Jin asked

Lili nodded her head.

Jin:Okay..

Jin went into Lili's bed until until he lied next to her. Jin told her about some stories that Jun told him until Lili snuggle on his arms and fell asleep.

Jin fell asleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

_Lili was running towards Jin who was defeated by Heihachi ,she couldn't stopped running until Heihachi fired his gun._

Lili opened her eyes. She looked and saw Jin sleeping beside her. She snuggle closer yet she felt him tighten the embraced. Jin opened his eyes.

Lili:Hey.

Jin:Hey.

Lili:Did i wake you up?

Jin:You didn't.

Lili:Um could you let go of me?"Lili asked

Jin:Sorry..."

Jin released Lili from his embrace but somehow Lili giggled seeing Jin's hair into tousled.

Jin:Is that about my hair?"Jin asked

Lili:Probably...but it seems cute.

Jin:Not you too."Jin moaned

Lili:What it is true..your hair is to cute."said Lili

Jin: Lili don't asked

Lili was making breakfast yet Jin was training outside of the did trained a lot until she and Jin ate breakfast.

Jin:You know that your cooking was great.

Lili:So was you."Lili told him

Jin:My mom taught me...and you hiding me on the closet was effectual right."

Lili:I am sorry that i trapped you there."Lili apologized

Jin:Already forgiven.

Somehow they allowed to go back to Tokyo. Lili saw Jin fixing the car and they were sparring was still effective

Lili:Jin?"

Jin:Yeah?"

Lili: Did you forgive Kazuya of what happened."

Jin:I don't know.

Lili:Okay sorry i asked a lot.

Jin:No its okay if you asked.

Lili:Do you think that something might happened to you or us?..."Lili asked

Jin:What do you mean?"Jin asked

Lili:I'm sorry I can't tell you..."Lili was breathing hardly causing Jin to go to her.

Jin:Lili don't force it okay...look at me...calmed down.

Lili:I am calming down...

Jin:No one was going to die..okay.."

Lili:I don't want to lose you."Lili told him

Jin:Lili...you will never lose me okay...listen to me...I won't let anyone hurt you no matter what happens."

Lili:Okay..."

Jin:What?"

Lili: I remember something. I was walking when i got lost by the i got lost by one reason."

Jin:What?"

Lili:I followed a rabbit...until it lend me to the woods.

While Jin was on the pulled the locket on his neck revealing to be the girl whom he befriended. He remembered somethings.

 _Flashback_

Jin was driving the car that leads back to the other laboratories of the Mishima was gazing through the window until they reach back sooner. Jin parked the car outside the coffee shop. They both stepped out from the car.

Jin:I noticed why?"

Lili:What?."

Jin:Like before..Heihachi will send Tekken forces to find me or now they are blending in like normal people would do.

Lili:Your not wanted as well.

Jin:Neither do you.

Lili: Jin ...i noticed that. But why does Kazuya never appeared at the time like this."

Jin:Don't know i already texted him that were back. Lili don't worry..."

Lili:I am not scared.

Jin: so do i.

They went out of the coffee shop and walked towards the main labs of the Mishima Zaibatsu again Jin typed the computer and saw the candidates of thr Angel gene was listed.

Jin saw Lili's name yet he pressed the picture of Lili until she came out causing Jin to gasped.

Lili:That's me. I was 8 years old."

Jin:Are you sure that this is you?"Jin asked again

Lili:Yes...why?"

Jin grabbed the locket from his neck and opened gave it to Lili causing Lili to gasped of what she'd saw.

Jin:Lili...is this you?"Jin asked causing Lili to gasped

Lili:Why do you have that?"Lili demanded as she pointed at the locket

Jin:My friend gave it to me before she leave along with the other parts of her story.

Lili:I gave it to him before i leave...but ...he died...i gave him my picture and he gave me his."said Lili as she removed the locket causing Jin to gasped of what he saw.

Lili:He was the one who helped me when i was lost...and..."Lili stopped when she looked at Jin. "Is this you?" Lili showed him the picture from her locket.

Jin:That is me when i was 12."

Lili stepped away until she gasped of what she'd was was the child whim she befriended and most of all caring friend. He didn't die.

Lili:You didn't die?"Lili cried

Jin:I didn't...I didn't die Lili."

Lili:I knew it ...i knew you were alive."

Both of them embraced each other but then Jin was still alive. He survived from Ogre's attacks.

Lili:I went to your house...then it was full of debris and most of all...

Jin:I knew why...you were worried of what is happening but most of all."

Lili:I knew you were alive.i felt you from afar and Jin in took me worried."

Jin:What important is...is that your safe..."

Lili:Your safe too..."

Jin was typing to hard which is why he used his was urging him untin he heard the tekken forces coming all over used the camera

Lili: Oh god we have company.

Jin:Wait how did they know that were here?"Jin asked

Lili:Isn't it finished?"Lili mentioned as Jin was hacking through the server.

Jin:Only we need more than 20 minutes.

Lili:20 minutes..? Jin?.

Jin:I think we need some distractions.

Soldiers came from nowhere but Lili and Jin appeared as they fought the soldiers. Lili jumped to their heads and hit soldier was coming to her but Jin blocked its attacks and punch them and throw snapped their arms ,while Jin used his hands to throws and snapped their hands and slumped them through the guard came from behind saw a vase.

Lili:Jin ducked?!."

Jin ducked as Lili throws a vase towards the soldier behind Jin until he fell uncouncious. Jin looked at Lili.

Jin:Really? A vase?"

Lili:Sorry."

Both of them saw the soldiers coming from the went to the main door and locked it filled with wooden doorknob. The download was finished causing Jin to plugged the usb from the computer,as he and Lili ran towards the other door until Heihachi stepped out from the door along with soldiers. Jin immediately shielded Lili.

Heihachi:I knew you would come to her aid Jin."Heihachi taunted Jin

Jin:That is why i won't let you take Lili."Jin told him.

Heihachi: I want you both.."

Lili:Jin..."

The soldiers grabbed their guns and aimed at them but they run and avoided the kept running until Lili grabbed a wood and slammed their faces. The door was locked.

Jin:Shit.."Jin cursed until he kicked the door causing them to enter.

Heihachi:Find them!

Lili:When are we going to hide?"

Jin:Nowhere."

The door opens causing them to get out from the they were being grabbed his gun and fired at Jin causing him to hide on his shoulder,but they still they continue to run. Heihachi saw them running until he was thrown by Kazuya.

Lili:Kazuya?!.

Jin:Dad?"Jin asked

Kazuya:You two are both stubborn to understand me."

Both of them drapped Jin's arms until they were both left the were still on the main labs. Kazuya put Jin to the abandoned room.

Kazuya:Are you both alright?"Kazuya asked

Lili:I'm fine."

Jin:I,m not."

Kazuya:I knew you two would be here but you've been shot"Kazuya pointed

Jin:Just a minor shot."

Lili:How did you know that were here?"Lili asked

Jin:He hacked my phone."

Kazuya:Jin...Lili...Heihachi wants you both...i'll distract him but you both need to go.

Jin:Were not leaving you,"

Kazuya:Don't be stubborn Jin...along with you Lili...both of you need to go.

Lili:Kazuya...we can't just leave you.."

Jin:Dad.."

Kazuya slumped down on his soon and looked on his shoulder where it was bleeding. Lili immediately looked at it.

Kazuya:Both of you need to hide while i'll distracted him.q

Both of them exit the room but somehow Heihachi saw them. Kazuya immediately fought all the remaining tekken forces but was dealing with Heihachi.

Kazuya:Lili...Jin...Go!?"Kazuya bellowed

Heihachi:Kazuya...give me those two."said Heihachi

Kazuya:I rather die than letting my son and his friend be taken from your hands."Kazuya growled

Jin and Lili watched as they fought but somehow they managed to exit through the fire they kept running till they reached the cliff filled with waters. They saw Heihachi's along with the tekken forces.

Heihachi:My dear girl...i would spare your life if you given me Jin and your power

Lili:And now your making me conditions when you killed my father and my mother.?!."Lili scowled

Jin:Damn you Heihachi."Jin cursed as his eyes turned into red.

Heihachi: Give me the girl?"

Jin:No I won't."

Heihachi was running towards them but sooner he was thrown by a large of them gasped as Jin saw Lili using her hand throwing them away.

Lili gasped of what she did yet her eyes turned blue sending them a strong force. Heihachi and the others saw what Lili did,as she looked on her hand Jin immediately turned into Devil Jin and flew carrying Lili.

Lili:whoa...whoa.."

Devil Jin:Relax...its just temporary.

Lili:I didn't know that i could do that."said Lili

Devil Jin was still flying even they reach to the beach near her house. Until Jin was nearly lost conscious until they landed on the ocean. Lili gasped from the ocean.

Lili:Jin?...Jin?."

Jin:I'm okay..."

Lili:Can you swim?"

Jin:I would..."

They both swam towards the lied down on the shore. Lili was exhausted after she released her own powers that leads to see Jin.

Lili:God i am so wet from the sea."Lili muttered as she was soaked in wet

Jin:Sorry it is a safe way to land here than the forest...through it may not be your type.

Lili:Are you kidding me? It was like the best thing to do. Luckily you landed near the house.

Jin:Worse."

Both of them walked back to the house. Once Lili went to the bathroom to take a immediately went to his room to grabbed some towels.

As Lili stepped out from the went to the bathroom and took a bath, as he went to his he was writing on a piece of paper,he heard a knocking on his rushed and hide the opened the door seeing Lili.

Lili:Hi.

Jin:Hey.

Lili:i was checking...if your okay?."

Jin:I am okay...you?"

Lili: literally maybe a little...i..."Lili looked down

Jin:Are you okay?" Jin asked

Lili:Maybe i was acting a paranoid lately,but Jin i was worried of what might happened to us? What happens if they kill you? What happens if...

Jin:Hey.,,hey...look at me. If they want to kill me that's fine.

Lili:I don't...i am alone."

Jin:You are not alone...you know that...were here for you ."

Lili:What if i lose yoy like what happened before?"

Jin:First of all... You'll never going to lose me...you hear that...I won't lose you.

Lili:Promise me?"

Jin:I,ll never let go...i promise,'

Lili:Okay...oh its already lunchtime."

Jin:Did you just...Make me irritated?"

Lili smiled causing Jin to smiled back. Now Lili knows that Jin is her childhood friend who was declared dead was still alive. Both of them went outside of the house,where they sat on the soft grass.

Jin:Father.."Jin looked down on shame

Lili:Are you thinking about him?"Lili asked

Jin:Maybe,...i guess he did cared after all."Jin looked down

Lili:I know what you feel. I remember when we were kids when i was crying about Father's broken promise you came to me..."

Jin:And told you everything will be fine as well...i never erased those."

Lili:Jin? I know it is hard for you to forgive your father...after what he did to you, I just wished that you could forgive of what he did. I know that."

Jin:Even i wanted to forgive him...i would do it...but I remember everything.

Lili holds his left shoulder causing Jin to smiled until she lied down on his was surprised as Lili saw the clouds. She smiled like an angel. Yet Lili was an angel. Until Jin began to lie besides her.

Jin:You know...I remember when we were playing tag. You said that once we saw each other...we still going to continue it."

Lili:i miss it hardly...however it was my turn.

Jin:Whoa since when did i lost?"

Lili:Since we put flour each other..you chased me."

Jin:You started it not me. And besides you threw a book at me."

Lili: I did apologized."Lili retorted

Jin:(chuckle) Even we never stopped playing...it makes me happy...or."

Lili: even we did it now or never...i could say that to you.

Both of them stared each other but somehow...they remained smiling before staring on the fingers went to Jin's Jin holds it as they both stared it.

Lili:I wish we could stay this forever...no destruction...but only peace..

Jin:I agree with you...but somehowe they are challenged coming for us.

Lili:Do you remember when we were at the lake.? I knoe you couldn't remember those.

Jin:Just fine...remember or not...i could remiscene it.

Lili:Oh right...um..when we chased each other back at the lake..even carrying a camera."

Jin:That was my favorite scene. I just wished this will stay forever Lili.

Lili:I noticed that..."

Jin:Why are you holding my bangs?"Jin asked

Lili:It was cute.

Jin: most of if.

Lili:What time is it?"

Jin:I think it is already 3:30"Jin checked his watch.

Lili:Great now where watching this peacefull moment."

Jin:I wouldn't say peaceful.

Both of them went back to the took the paper from the book and wrote wasn't finished writing until Lili knocked again causing him to hide the paper on the he put the book under the went to the door and opened seeing Lili.

Lili:Hi.

Jin:Hi...are you okay?"Jin asked

Lili:Loads...but...i was wondering if your okay?"

Jin:Probably ...yet a little sore."

Lili:Sorry i asked to much.

Jin:No...no its okay...I know that your worried about me to much. And i know that part of which worried you."

Lili:Sorry about Kazuya...if i.."

Jin:Lili stopped."

Lili:Huh?"

Jin:I was going to say that stop blaming yourself that you didn't do it."

Lili:Okay...i was thinking of going out tomorrow night...because.

Jin:Because...Lili are you planning to go back to your old house?."Jin asked

Lili:WHAT!? No?!

Jin:Then what..."Jin was confused

Lili:Can i drive if we go back to Tokyo?"

Jin:Uhhh...sure...but what for?."Jin asked feeling a fierce protection.

Lili:I need to visit some friends.."

Jin:Xiaoyu?"

Lili:Yeah like that."

Jin:Okay...fine...if that is you wanted..."

Lili:Jin?."

Jin:Yeah?"

Lili:What did Kazuya told you on your ear?"Lili asked

Jin:Nothing."

Lili:Okay...goodnight.

Jin:Goodnight


	8. Chapter 8

Even of what happened. Lili couldn't sleep due to her nightmares was still triggering like it coming from nowhere. At first she believed this was the truth...but why it was still coming to her.

Lili:God i can't sleep."Lili moaned

She eventually went out of her bedroom to get some water or tea. Somehow she saw Jin's bedroom. She went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Jin opened the door seeing Lili.

Jin:Can't sleep?."

Lili shook her head in dismay.

Lili:You?"

Jin:I couldn't sleep.

Lili:Nightmares?

Jin:Probably.

Lili:You want some tea? Or coffee?

Jin:Um Lili it is still 2 am. I think tea would be lovely afterwards.

Lili:Right...sorry.

Lili was making tea yet she put two cups and placed on the table. She and Jin sat down in the chairs. Lili looked at her lost childhood friend until she coughed.

Jin:Are you okay?."Jin asked

Lili:I'm fine,,,just a mild...alterations on tea."Lili coughed

Jin:You didn't put poison on it,aren't you?"Jin asked

Lili:No!."

Jin:Whoa i was asking...not rattling you around for like a millennial reason."Jin told her

Lili:I know you asked. However even knowing that your my best friend would laughed at me like it was nowhere.

Jin:You mean me?"Jin pointed

Lili:(chuckle) Who else would it be? Xiaoyu and the others may be my friends but I couldn't forget my first best friend who still reminded me of what i was.

Jin:At first your trying to kill me?"Jin joked

Lili:Oh please no.I never wanted to kill you...I didn't know that it was you from the start...god...i am having a migraine of it..."

Jin:You don't have a migraine. Your just worried to much of what is happening here...or them or back.

Lili:Enlighten me Jin?"Lili pleaded

Jin:Okay...fine..you didn't do anything wrong..."

Lili:Is that it?"

Jin:You expect me to give you some harshfull words aren't you?"Jin pointed himself

Lili:Probably.

Jin:Fine...your stupid.

Lili:Okay...that is helpful."

Jin chuckle.

Lili:I guess this had something to do with the frigid file that."

Jin:Guess that is not important. Why?"

Lili:I was planning to make a story.

Jin:No?!."

Lili:What? Why not?"

Jin:The last thing you asked me for your story was to make it several patterns."

Lili: Maybe you could me with some ideas."

Jin:Clearly that is why i approved. Also...you've been having distribution of your powers were?

Lili:God maybe i. Was a late bloomer after all. Who knows of what is coming.

Jin:Maybe your right. Okay first thing first. Your not a bad person.

Lili:So were you.

Jin:Secondly. Why do i get the feeling that you wanted to strike Heihachi back?"

Lili:Are we playing questionnaires because Jin your memorized my logical.?"Lili asked

Jin:Right...sorry...my bad. Thirdly i..."

Lili:I?."

Jin:Erm...i...don't like rejection.

Lili:Me neither.

 _Jin:(thought) that was close._

Lili: I don't want to make a rejection affected...even..i would ended up brokenhearted.

Jin:Who said that your going to be brokenhearted?"Jin asked

Lili: maybe some guys would dumped me or broke my heart."

Jin:Uh,...first of all...did you love someone?"

Lili:i did love someone but i am afraid that he won't love me back."

Jin:Okay...first of all..your not a bad person Lili. Your beautiful,your kind,caring,compassionate,brave and loyal to the others. Somehow you managed to smuggle me out alive after we've been ambushed by the tekken forces."Jin told her that

Lili:okay about you. I know a person like you are a bit ...but are caring,brave,smart,cunning and loyal towards the others. And also calm."

Jin:Not much ,aren't i?"Jin asked

Lili:What? No. I mean of what i said was true. When i would fell asleep like it was nowhere to be found.I get the feeling that i was guarded by my guardian angel or a devil who would take me out or flew me away from nowhere. Then landed on the beach.

Jin smiled like a fallen angel.

Lili:However...your still the same boy that i met since we were kids and i wouldn't had the same time without you.

Jin:You know i did the same when i met you on the forest...you followed a rabbit that leads you to the forest...then you were lost...and i came from nowhere."

Lili:What were you doing that forest that day?."Lili asked

Jin:I was studying."

Lili:You were studying?"Lili was surprised

Jin:I was. Even that was a break or something from school.I went to the forest to visit with my mother...or making a playful animals or study.

Lili:What changed that?"Lili was leaning on the table.

Jin:Right. I was studying on the forrest. When i heard from afar that i heard you crying. I stood up and followed your voice.I don't know why i get those voices...but i still followed your voice through my head.

Lili:Your head?

Jin:(nodded) Even i heard you crying,i managed to follow your voice...even i got lost on the forest..but i handled it to go home afterwards. I followed and followed your voice until i found you kneeling and cried. Which is why i comforted you afterwards.

Lili:Was it turned worse.?

Jin:No...of course not.

Lili:Okay my turn. When Mom and i arrived here.I saw a white rabbit staring at me until i was going to catch it. Until i followed her.

Jin:What makes you think that the rabbit was a girl?"

Lili:Jin it was a girl.

Jin:Okay..sorry.."

Lili:It lead me towards the scares me recently and i got a bad routine from it, Then i was lost. I got lost and i cried...i cried a lot until i saw were holding my shoulder.

Jin:Sorry i scared you there.I didn't make an entrance.

Lili:You did make an entrance..just quite suprisingly entrace.

Jin laughed causing Lili to smiled back afterwards. Yet the clock was still going towards 4.

Lili and Jin went back to her room. Jin pulled the novel from the bookshelf.

He opened the novel Stars and Mirrors.

Lili:Thought you might reading that.

Jin:Never in my life could not finished this."

Lili lied down on her bed but afterwards Jin put the novel back to her bookshelf. He was heading towards the doorway.

Lili:Jin?

Jin:Yeah?

Lili:Thank you.

Jin:Your welcome.

They woke up on 9 am. Afterwards they did make their routines. Jin would cook and they would often switched their roles or chores. Lili grabs her camera and pictured Jin.

Lili:Gotcha

Jin:Why you?

They both chased each other on the backyard even Lili was still laughing until Jin caught her and spun her around. He snatched the camera and looked at it,

Jin:Why do you have my pictures stored here?."Jin asked as he holds the camera.

Lili:Nothing."

Jin:Fine..then take this."

Jin picture her causing Lili to gasped yet they chased each other back on the backyard, they passed on the tree..they remember when they were kids,they were chasing on the background meadow and chased each other. Jin grabs Lili and spun her around causing Lili to enjoyed their hanging moment.

Lili:I think we should go to town

Jin:Feeling boredom here?" Jin asked

Lili:No.l.i like to stroll around."

Jin:Okay...fine by me...you do realize that there is an incoming rain coming later.?"Jin reminded her

Lili:Oh god worse...that i thought. Anyway...i think we should go to the market."Lili reassure him

Jin:And take this camera with you."Jin noted

Lili: i drive."

Jin:No."

Lili:You never trusted my driving,aren't you?"Lili teased him.

Jin:I did.

While they both walked on the market,then back home,somehow they choosed to stroll the whole town.

Lili:Do you think a vampire would fell in love with a human who was a fairy.?"

Jin:That's true blood.

Lili:Sorry..,how about a human?"

Jin:That's twilight series or vampire diaries."

Lili:I read the book and watched the tv series .They are not always similar."

Jin:What makes you sure that?."Jin asked

Lili: Nothing much. I mean we used our names on our story."

Jin:Our story?"

Lili:Well i was the one who wrote the last part...and you make the first part."

Jin:Right sorry.l.i guess i slipped it out.

Lili: you don't had to apologized.

Jin:Right. I figured.

They would continue to stroll around even they grabbed the camera and pictured themselves. Until they reached towards their favorite meadow. Jin would stare

on the beautiful sunset,yet he frowned as the sun was faded by clouds,immediately Lili covered his eyes.

Jin:Okay,,,your helpful at the time like this."Jin chuckle as Lili removed her hands from his eyes.

Lili:So...what if?."Lili asked

Jin:A lot. I wish it could stay with this."

Lili:Maybe...someday,,,or sometimes.

They smiled as they touched their hands until rain was started to Rain was coming.

Lili:Oh."

Jin:Shit."

They ran to the nearest tree trying to shield themselves on the tree but still they looked each other...even they were wet from the rain. Jin's hair went down ,but the bangs was still there. Lili looked at looked at Lili.

This time they looked each other.

Not quiet

But close

Their lips went closer and there was no stopping for them. Until they kiss for the first time. They kiss gently until they faced each other. The rain didn't stopped,but they were still there.

Jin:How long do you have to do that?."Jin asked

Lili:Maybe a while." Lili said as she holds his bangs yet she sighed. " i fell in love with a man who didn't love me back."

Jin:And who said that i will never love you back?."Jin asked as he holds her chin.

Lili:You mean...

Jin:When I didn't know of what i was...i believe that it was you who waited me...Lili i never stopped loving you . I can't do it...because i never wanted to ...focused you."Jin looked down despite his cheeks are wet from the rain.

Lili:Your the only man that i ever love. I never stopped looking for you...because i knew that you were alive within me...i.

Jin:I love you."said Jin as he holds her cheeks yet Lili raised her arms towards his neck yet Jin put his arms on her waist.

Lili:(chuckle) And i love you too."

Jin:Emilie.

Lili:Jonas.

They kissed again kiss was gentle yet it turned into passionate. The rain didn't stopped pouring but Jin grabbed Lili back to the house. The doors were opened yet Jin released Lili on her room. Once he let go of her.

Lili lifted his shirt and thrown it to the floor. Jin was muscular but still Lili didn't stopped kissing Jin no matter what.

Jin's fingers went into her buttons and unbutton it.

He removed her shirt revealing a white bra but they both went to the bed. Lili moaned yet Jin continue to kiss her on her neck until Jin removed her bra and put it on the floor.

Jin:You know that i could stopped if you didn't want to?"Jin asked

Lili:I dont want to stopped.

Jin:You sure?

Lili: i'm sure.

Jin:I love you.

Lili:I love you no matter what happens...i'm here for you.

Jin:I know that.

They touched their nose until they continue to kiss again. Lili wanted to be with Jin no matter what .She promise to protect Jin no matter what.


	9. Chapter 9

_Lili was running throught the labs. She screamed Jin's name even she was fighting a lot of guards. She cried...until she remember his voice._

 _"Lili."_

 _Lili didn't stopped running until she found a lot of mirrors on the room._

 _It was flooded filled with water...yet she was surrounded by a lot of mirrors._

 _She needed to find him._

 _She needed to find Jin._

 _But where is he?._

 _Lili._

 _"I'm here..."_

Lili opened her eyes. The moon was shining so brightly,yet it headed towards the window .She rubbed her realized that she was covered in sheets.

She turned around seeing Jin asleep. She smiled until she kiss him on the lips,yet to her surprised Jin kissed her back. Until he opened his eyes.

Lili:Hey.

Jin:Hey.

Lili:Sorry i surprised you.

Jin smiled.

Jin:Its fine...what time is it?."Jin asked

Lili:It is still 10 pm.

Jin:To early.

Lili:(chuckle) to early."Lili stroke his bangs.

Jin:You've been doing that for like everyday."Jin reminded her

Lili:I'm not.

Jin:Hey..what's wrong?"Jin asked worriedly

Lili:Nothing. I was thinking of what is coming for both of us. And i am happy that the man that i love was still there for me.

Jin:You know that i could protect you."

Lili:You already did. I i am grateful to know that.

Jin: Its okay...i am sorry that i caused you this."

Lili:None of this was your fault.

Jin: No matter of what your going to say.I knew that habbit for you.

Lili: All you did was to protect me...and i am scared.

Jin:Scared of what?."Jin asked softly

Lili:Scared of losing you. I am afraid that i am going to lose you no matter what."

Jin:Lili...you were never going to lose me okay...i'm here...like i did back before. You need to followed my voice. You need to follow my voice,so you can find me."

Lili:How can i find you?"Lili asked sadly but Jin noticed their favorite star on the center.

Jin:You see Kiara?."

Lili:Kiara...like our favorite star?."

Jin:Exactly. It was position on the center. Stars and Mirrors. look at the stars.

Lili looked on the stars where Jin pointed on the window yet he continue to talked to her about stars.

Jin:Stars can show you,where you will find. It was like reflection."

Lili:I noticed that...but what makes it happen?."

Jin:If my hand was warm enough on the mirror...that was me.

Lili:What do you felt when you touched my hand?"Lili asked gently

Jin:I was holding your hand was like a cold one. It not just a cold one..but just a simple cold one.

Lili:I love you.

Jin:I love you too. I promise I won't let them take you away.

Lili:Me neither.

Jin:Forever...

Lili:...and a day

Jin:Do you want to get up?."Jin asked but Lili shook her head.

Lili: I want to stay here on the it is night."Lili told him.

Jin:Okay...don't worry..i'm here for you."Jin told her.

Lili:(smiling) You know that 10 pm is still early for you?."

Jin:I guess having a dosage of it. Regulary I slept at the time mostly are 11 or 12."

Lili:You kept reading my story aren't you?."Lili giggled but Jin chuckle as they kissed again.

Their kiss was sweet and gentle until Jin rolled on top of her continuing their session.

Lili moaned as Jin kissed her neck again,while her hands went to his chest. They both kissed until she snuggled into Jin's warm embrace.

They were both fell asleep again,as their favorite star was shining towards them.

Lili woke up yet she saw Jin sleeping. She removed herself from his embraced,yet she managed to grabbed Jin's shirt and her underwear.

She went to the kitchen to cooked food.

After she finished cooking.

She turned off the stove.

She felt the familiar hands coming from her waist. She chuckle as Jin kissed her neck again.

Lili:Awake again?."Lili teased him

Jin:It is still early."Jin retorted

Lili:No..no...no.. Its not."Lili replied as she giggled.

Jin:Your wearing my shirt."

Lili:Couldn't find mine."

They faced each other until they kissed again gentle. They both touched their noses again. After that they ate their that they walked on the beach. Jin watched Lili seeing the sun with an angelic smile. He smiled as Lili came to him.

Lili:Spying on me?"

Jin: No."

Lili:Really?"Lili grinned like a chesire cat

Jin:I'm serious."Jin pinch her nose.

Lili:Hey."Lili pouted

Jin:I told you...so."

They chased each other on the beach.

They were both smiling and laughing like they did back on their childhood memories.

Jin spun Lili around causing Lili to smiled cheerfully yet she kissed him again.

Lili:Never let me go."

Jin: i will never let go."

Lili:I will find you no matter what happens.

Jin: i knew you would."

Lili: (stroked his bangs.) i love you."

Jin.:I love you too."

Somehow they managed to go to their daily routines. Sparring or walking around. Even they weren't wanted.

They needed to hide from the tekken forces ,that was controlled by Heihachi.

While walking outside they were both carrying their drinks. Lili was discussing another story,but sadly she couldn't got any ideas.

Lili: I really don't know how to make another story."Lili sighed.

Jin:I did saw your bookcase back on your house. They were good."

Lili:Yet i may have finished still I haven't gave it to the publisher."

Jin:Well what was your own ideas or be creative."Jin reassure her

Lili:Creative.?"

Jin:Make a lot of creative acts similar to our story."

Lili: Hmm...since we used our names on our first story."

Jin:Oh god...are you planning to use our names again on that story because it was still a bit of..."

Lili:Lost words?"Lili guessed

Jin:fine...lost words."said Jin

Lili:I don't mind at all times like this. I was planning to make a story of a girl who fell in love with someone."Lili guessed

Jin:Give me an idea."

Lili: Hmm...i think a ghost would do.

Jin: A ghost?"

Lili: Exactly. Well not a typical ghost..or something."

Jin:Yet your suggested something."Jin replied

Lili:I decided to make the characters. The boy's name is Chris. While the girl is Emmy."

Jin: Seriously?"Jin raised am eyebrow

Lili:What?"Lili asked

Jin:Your using our names on your story."Jin pointed

Lili:I haven't got any ideas for some names lately...Jonas."

Jin:Its Jin for short Jin. Besides my real name was like longer."said Jin

Lili:Then what makes you think that."Lili asked

Jin:Nothing."

They reach into the park.. Once they saw the bright sky. Jin holds her arm.

Lili:Jin what do you think of children?"Lili asked

Jin:What makes you so sure of that?."Jin asked

Lili:Nothing.I was wondering if you like having kids on your own?."

Jin:Of course i love kids. What about you?."Jin asked

Lili:I love kids as well. No matter what happened."said Lili

Jin:As much as you wanted to extend some kids as well."

Lili:I don't mind if we extend a lot of kids coming."

Jin smiled at her yet they kissed again gently. After they pulled both hold their hands.

Jin:Someday no one will stopped us."

Lili:I know. Because I believe that the man that i ever love was still believe himself no matter what."

Jin:You know that my love."

Lili:Believe me i do."

Jin: Lili...no matter what happens. I'm going to marry you,well make a lot of kids and no more war coming for both of us. Okay?."Jin promised

Lili:Promise..?."

Jin:I promise. What ever happens..find me...follow my voice."

They kissed until the black car came revealing to be the Tekken Forces. Jin and Lili were shocked to see them. Heihachi came outside the car.

Heihachi:Figures you were both hiding here."Heihachi taunted them.

Jin:Lili...run.!?"

Both of them run from the tekken forces. Tekken forces were rounding up but somehow Jin and Lili fought them off,yet they still continue to run. They kept running and running until Lili tripped causing Jin to go back to her.

While running from the tekken forces.

They kept running to the woods.

Heihachi's voice was heard,but still they didn't stopped till they reach into the forest.

Lili:Did we lost them?"Lili asked

Jin:I don't know.I kept hearing Heihachi's voice coming."Jin was breathing.

Lili:Take a deep breath."Lili told him.

Jin: i am.

Lili:They were unexpectedly came. I doubt it." Lili saw the brances seeing the tekken forces are not to be found.

Jin:Are you hurt Lili?"Jin asked

Lili:No.I am fine.

Jin and Lili were hiding on the woods until they kept going to run all over.

They reach to the cliff filled with waters. There was a tree they fought the tekken forces. Lili jumped on their heads and kicked them,while Jin punch the others and tossed them to Lili.

Lili jumped on the incoming attacked and snapped its spine. As one soldier came from Lili afar,she was pushed back away,but she never gave up.

She punch the soldier until she was going to fall from the bridge.

Lili:Jin?!."Lili was falling from the cliff

Lili was going to fall until Jin grabbed her arm as she was nearly being thrown. Jin gripped her hand.

Jin:Lili...don't let go."Jin grunted as he hold the arm

Lili:Jin..."

Jin:Don't let go Lili...don't let go."Jin told her.

Lili gasped as Heihachi was coming along with the guard who was carrying a gun filled with sleeping darts. Jin saw this,yet he focused on Lili who was looking at him.

Jin:Lili...listen to me... You need to find me.."

Lili:Jin don't say it...please."Lili cried until the guard hit Jin with a sleeping dart on his back,but Jin was stood awake.

Jin:You need to promise me to find...me...you need to follow my voice...promise me.."

Lili:Jin?."Lili cried

Jin: I need to let you go...before they could took you...find me...

Lili:I won't do that.."

Jin:Yes you can...i trusted you...you need to trust me. You need to look for me and follow my voice...promise me."Jin couldn't take it anymore.

Lili:I promise!?"said Lili

Jin was hit by several darts until Heihachi came to both of them.

He raised his hand to grabbed Lili,but Jin released her causing Lili to fall.

Heihachi:No?!."

Lili:Jin?!."Lili yelled

As Lili was falling from the cliff. She landed into the waters.

She watched Jin was carried away.

Yet she was on the waters.

She closed her eyes as she watched the tekken forces took the man that she loved.


	10. Chapter 10

_Lili's P.O.V._

 _I watched the man who took the man that i ever love._

 _I was so stupid to know of what is happening. How can this happened.?_

 _Why can't we fall into safe one?_

 _I need to find him.._

 _I need to find Jin._

 _Wake up Lili.._

 _Wake up..._

Lili stood as she was on the waters. She coughed as the cold waters came to her. She watched the cliff. She cried.

Lili reached to the surface that had the shortcut back to the house. However she was barefooting till she reach into the house. Once she enter the house

She didn't reach to her room.

She remained there on Jin's room.

She cried until she lied down on the floor.

He was taken.

He saved her.

But still he was taken.

Lili cried so hard yet she remained on the floor crying as Jin was taken away while saving her from Heihachi. She closed her eyes.

 _Lili was walking when she saw a dog. The dog titled its head but it wonder Lili. She kneeled down while petting the dog._

 _She smiled sadly._

 _The dog looked at her until its pawn went to her head._

 _She looked at it until she holds it._

 _She felt the air was guiding her until she saw a room filled with Mirrors._

 _One of the mirrors was Jin. Jin open his eyes._

Lili opened her was on the bed.

She didn't remember getting into the bed yet she heard something.

Jin:Penetration?."Jin said as he was lying on the bed.

Lili:Jin?."Lili stroked his cheeks.

Jin:Lili listen...you need to find me in one of those mirrors. I am trapped there...you need to find me.

Lili:How can i find you? I don't know where you are..."Lili said

Jin:There is my computer...there...is a place. Where it was abandoned.

Jin:Lili...shhh..keep sleeping..this is the only way i could managed.I am trapped one of those mirrors that i've shown of them is me.

Lili:How can i do that?."Lili asked while facing him.

Jin:Like i told you before...you need to follow my my voice Lili...and Find me."

Lili:Jin no...wait.

Jin.:Open your eyes...open your eyes Lili."

Lil opened her eyes .

She was lying on the floor.

It was a dream.

No it was real.

Jin was guiding her.

She need to find him.

Lili stood up from the ground even her clothes are wet due to the sea. As she looked ,she saw something shinny on the pillow.

She was curious yet eventually she pulled it revealing to be her last page of the Stars and Mirrors.

Jin had it all along.

She cried as she hugged the book on her chest.

Even she missed her own first could remember what Jin told her about.

Lili:I'm sorry..i doubted you."Lili apologized until she felt something on the pages.

She flipped the other pages of the book until she reach the last part. It was a letter. She opened it.

It was Jin's handwriting.

 _Lili_

 _I knew that i had to write if i was taken by Heihachi or not.I still believed that you could do it. I remember when i was 12. We spend everyday playing,discussing even hanging our favorite ones that we mostly shared. The truth is...is that i wanted to tell you that i love you. I knew it was the most convenient of saying this,but somehow i believe that you could do it._

 _A part of me died when i learned that it was you all along. I felt you before when i attacked Azazel. Because he was going to kill you. I don't want him to kill you. Because Azazel said that he was going to kill my bestfriend...but sadly i felt you from behind._

 _You were crying and i knew that you were worried about me. And i did. I wanted to protect you no matter what. When i find out about Heihachi 's experiments.I saw your name on the list..._

 _...after that I immediately found you and took you away from the tekken force._

 _Because i wanted to protect you._

 _When i hid on your house. I couldn't believe that it was you. My bestfriend and my partner. However after Heihachi killed your father,while protecting us. I escorted you away because i don't want them to kill you my love._

 _My love._

 _Which is why when we reach here.I called Hwoarang but after the conversation that we have._

 _He was taken by the Tekken forces and left me a warning._

 _Mirrors._

 _I wanted to tell you that part but i saw that you were tired from the stress that you'd saw. I didn't meant for you to get hurt for this...however i did have._

 _I'm sorry._

 _I'm sorry that I couldn't protect your father,like you said._

 _you forgived me easily,_

 _I still shared the memories that i had with you. Normally i never forget those. Our fond memories. I love you and i believe in you no matter what. Jin._

Lili cried. She did believe him and he believed her back.

No.

She need to find Jin.

She can't give up.

She needs to fight.

She need to find Jin no matter what.

Lili: i need to find you..i need to find you...

Lili changed her clothes and left the house. She knew that Jin was still here.

She could sense it.

But how can she find him.?

Lili pulled Jin's bag. She grabbed the laptop hidden on the zipper bag. Lili opened the computer where she kept typing the place where the Mishima Laboratories were.

None was the same.

Until she closed her eyes and remember something.

 _East wing._

Lili typed the computer until there was one result.

 _East Wing laboratories that was created by Heihachi Mishima for research purposes...however it was shut down 7 years ago due to the malfunction process._

Lili:That's the lab that i saw on my dreams."Lili pointed

Lili:Don,t worry Jin...i am going to find you no matter what"

Lili went outside of the house and walked towards the soldiers car. The soldier seems distracted,but still Lili was hidng under the car and let the soldier to drive the car,where she was underneath.

The car slowed down but reach back to the unknown laboratory. As they passed the gate from the entrace. Lili released herself from the car and make an impact landed on the grass.

She watched the car left but afterwards Lili immediately hide from the tekken forces.

She find an unknown underground vent from the ground that was covered in grass. She looked on the top seeing the security camera's were turning around.

She immediately opened the vent and went inside by closing it. She saw a long tunnel but she grabbed a flashlight. It was dark,but still she used her powers to brighten the light.

She kept walking silently...even she crawled.

As she crawled towards each vent. She gasped as tekken forces were rounding up on the room.

she continue to crawled.

Lili opened the vent and stepped out from the dark.

They were rounding up,but she saw the guard that had the keys from the prisoners.

Among of those prisoner's were:

Kazuya,Lee,Lars,Steve,Nina,Hwoarang,Xiaoyu,Anna,Alisa and Asuka.

Lili went back to the vent and climbed back towards the prisoners were taken. She looked on the vent. They were two guards guarding the entire room. However at the back of the door was no guard.

Lili grabbed the rope and tied on the tight pole.

She tied the rope on her waist and went down slowly reaching for the key.

Nina:Lili.?."

Hwoarang:Everyone quiet."

Lili went down as she tried to to grabbed the key,despite anyone's quiet,however she was a flexible swung herself and grabbed the guard's key from behind.

Until she knocked the guard down,and put the other guard on the chokehold. (Jin taught her that) The guards are both uncouncious.

Asuka:Lili...you made it."said Asuka as Lili searched from the keys.

Lili:Thank god for Jin's computer. If I didn't opened it...I wouldn't have come here."said Lili opening the gate.

Xiaoyu run and embraced Lili while Kazuya opened the door seeing the guards coming.

Lili:Where's Jin?"Lili asked

Nina:He was taken separatedly from us.

Xiaoyu:Heihachi took him somewhere,where we don't know."

Hwoarang:Even Jin was taken to the other old coot took him somewhere."said Hwoarang

Kazuya:How did you get here Lili?"Kazuya asked

Lili:The vent from the grounds that was covered by grass. I immediately hide there before the security cameras could looked for me.

Lee: Excellent

Anna:No it is not excellent Lee. However tekken forces were still and we don't know where Heihachi took Jin away. Jin was caught and told us that he let go you,so you can hide,while he was captured."

Lili:Any idea where he was being taken?"

Steve:Not a single clue. Even Mom and Xiaoyu were here for last 4 days. Jin was gone like a wind."

Xiaoyu:Lili you need to find Jin before Heihachi could kill you.

Lili:I am not leaving without him. He saved me a lot...now hendid it so he can protect me and now i need to find how?"Lili asked

Lars:Jin is still here on the building.

Alisa:But sadly we don't know where he was taken."

Kazuya:Lili...you need to find Jin. I know he can contact you from afar.

Lili:I'll find Jin...but you both need to go.

Hwoarang:Lili what are you going to do?"Hwoarang asked

Xiaoyu:Lili your taking a terrible risk. If Heihachi finds you..

Lili:Then i'll fight him back but i need Jin. I need to know where he was"said Lili

Nina:Before Jin was taken...he said mirrors.

Lili:Mirrors?...Is there a lot of mirrors here?."Lili asked

Lee:Techically it is...This place was abandoned for 7 years.

Kazuya:There was a mirror on the 2nd corridor.A red door was there filled with mirrors but it was flooded there."

Anna:How long will the flood happened?"Anna asked

Kazuya: 9 hours. If it reaches to 9 hours the lab will the mirrors will."

Lili:I have only 9 hours left to find Jin. Both of you need to get out of here."

Nina:What about you?."Nina asked

Lili: i need to find Jin. "

Asuka:Lili..."

Lili:Both of you need to get out...Heihachi wants me and Jin. I need to find Jin before Heihachi will come back."

Kazuya:Be careful the both of you."

Lili:We will."

The door opens causing Kazuya and the others to go .

Xiaoyu embraced Lili and told her to be careful.

Lili defeat the guards and throws them she reaches the red room

She entered the room and looked down seeing water everywhere.

there was 15 mirrors everywhere.

Lili:Jin...where are you?"Lili asked

Waters were spreaded down yet she ignored the cold on her legs.

She looked on each mirrors. But where is Jin.?

Lili:Jin...tell me where are you?."Lili said as she looked on the mirrors.

 _Lili._

 _Lili_

 _Lili..._

 _Follow my voice..._

 _I,m here..._

 _Lili..._

Lili sighed yet she closed her eyes and remember what Jin told her about the dog and the she remember of what he said.

 _Stars are like mirrors that was also like a reflection._

 _Kiara._

 _Center._

Lili looked on the legs was cold. Like her angel powers. She closed her eyes and touched each of them are cold.

Jin's hands were hot and mostly warm. Lili didn't stopped as she reaches through the center of the mirrors.

She continued to closed her eyes until she stopped on the center. She felt hot on the mirror of the center. She went back to the center and opened it. It was a massive large mirror length.

Lili felt her tears coming from her eyes.

She closed her eyes again as she touched the mirror on the center.

It was warm just like Jin's hands.

Lili:I wish that i could see...

Jin:I wish that i could see...

Lili:Jin

Jin:Lili.

Lili felt her hands was sucking through the mirror.

Jin grabs the arm that came from the mirror. Until Lili pulled him out.

 _Lili..._

Lili opened her eyes. It was Jin. Both of them looked on each other until they both cried..especially Lili.

Lili:Jin..."Lili cried

Jin:Lili..."Jin replied

They embraced each other until they let kissed each other and couldn't let go .

Water was splashed towards them,but they never minded.

They were both wet until they let go.

Jin:I told you that you would find me."Jin told her

Lili:Stars and Mirrors...you guided me from within."Lili smiled

Jin:I told you to follow my voice.

Lili:And i did..."

They embraced was happy that his lover had found him.

Jin:I would never let you go.

Lili:Don't you ever let go of me."

Jin:(Chuckle)Never."

Lili:We had 7 hours left before this lab will be flooded."Lili told him

Jin:I know...come on."

They run away from the red room.

The red light came allowing the soldiers to alert of Jin.

However they fought them off .

Jin kicked and throws the soldier into the ground

Lili saw Jin who looked at her.

She ran towards him and jumped on his hands allowing the soldiers to be taken away.

Lili:I love you.

Jin:I love you too.

They fought the other tekken forces but sadly they continue to run away from them. The floor was nearly flooded but somehow they saw another door. Once they reach on the door. They both gasped.

They were on the unknown place.

There was a temple

Heihachi was there.

He smiled evilly causing the two of them to prepare their fighting stances.

Heihachi:I noticed that you went to rescue him aren't you Lili."Heihachi tauted

Lili:Your the one who should talked Heihachi. You started wanted out power but we don't want to."Lili hissed

Jin:So was i. I am not going to lose Lili of what happened. "

Heihachi:How remarkedly. I noticed why you were being biased of protecting Lili.

Lili:You killed my father...my mother...

Heihachi:For what is worth my dear. Which is why i abducted you..to unlocked your power but it didn't worked.

Lili:You won't get anything from me."

Jin:Nor do mine."

Heihachi:Then prepare to die you two."

Heihachi fought them causing the two to fight back and fought and used their Techniques.

Heihachi throws Lili but Jin caught her and hit him.

Lili punch Heihachi and used her fighting skills.

She twisted his arms and throws it to Jin.

Heihachi scowled at Jin as he kicks him away,blocking Lili's attacks and throws her to the ground.

Jin saw this yet he slide from Heihachi's attacks and throws him by snapping his arms.

Jin:Lili...are you okay?"

Lili:I'm fine.."

Heihachi:You two had no match for me."

Heihachi ran towards them.

Jin looked at Lili then they hold their hands ,as Heihachi was coming for them.

Jin grabs Lili's leg and begin a spinning turn throwing Heihachi away. Heihachi landed on the ground.

Lili punch Heihachi knocking him out.

Lili saw Jin who was breathing hardly until she heard the gun cocked.

She remember of what she did. Her story.

" _Emilie.."Jonas protected her_

 _"Jonas...what.."_

 _Bang._

Jonas died while saving Emilie from the bad ones.

Heihachi was going to shoot Jin.

Lili looked at Jin until she was running towards him.

Lili:Jin?!."Lili yelled as she protecting Jin by embracing him causing Jin to be confused of what she did.

Jin:Lili what?.

 _Bang._

Lili was hit causing Jin to hold her. Lili croaked as she was hit by Heihachi bullets. Lili looked at Jin until she was going down.

Jin:Lili?..."said Jin until he knocked Heihachi and dragged Lili to the temple.

Jin and Lili hide on the temple but Lili grasped as the she was hit by the gun.

Blood was coming out from her dress.

Jin:No...no...no...Lili...stay with me.."Jin pleaded

Lili:I'm sorry..."Lili apologised

Jin:Don't apologize to me...Lili...don't leave me please.."Jin cried as he holds Lili's hands filled with blood.

Lili:Jonas...i am sorry...I don't want to lose you,..."

Jin:I am losing you...Lili stay with me ...Stay with me..."said Jin

Lili:You can...stop him..."Lili croaked

Jin:No...no...you said that we are both to survive no matter what...Lili...don't die...i need you...i love you."Jin cried

Lili:And i love you...so much...i spend my days of what i was ...i spend my entire moment with the...man i love...I'm...sorry...but this is what i am going to do."

Jin:What are you going to do?."Jin asked as Lili broke the shattered mirror until she slit her wrist letting blood out causing Jin's eyes to turned red again. "No..Lili...don't."

Lili:You need to drink of it...you need to bit it Jin. So you can recovered your strength.."Lili told him

Jin:Lili...i am not not going to do that?! Okay...there has to be another plan.?!."Jin yelled

Lili:We...don't have enought time...Jin...you need it..before i die..

Jin:Don't say that...don't say that you will die...because i won't let you die..."

Lili:I love you no matter what...happens...Heihachi will come and you need it.."

Heihachi was coming but Jin holds Lili's arm reculantly. He looked on the woman whom he loved. Lili was dying from her wounds. Jin stared at her wrist until he bit her arm allowing to sucked her own blood to him.

Lili gritted her teeths until Jin stopped and looked at her. His eyes were now turned red ones until Lili smiled sadly. Jin's mouth was still with blood but Lili suddenly felt her vision getting blurry.

Jin:Lili?...Lili?..

Lili:Goodbye...my love.."

Jin:?...No...No...Lili? Lili?!."

Lili closed her eyes yet Jin let her to lie on his waist.

Lili was dead.

Jin carried her until he cried so lost. He lost his angel. Heihachi looked of what he done.

Heihachi:She's dead...isn't she?."Heihachi asked

Jin:You...killed her...?!."Jin growled

Jin looked at him until he frowned allowing his devil Jin to morph it. Jin released Lili as he turned into Devil Jin.

Heihachi:Finally this will be the better battle for both of us."said Heihachi

Devil Jin throws Heihachi out of the temple as they battled it .

They both fought again .

Lili's lifeless body was still on the temple.

She was gone.

Lili was dead.


	11. Chapter 11

_Lili opened her eyes seeing herself on the unknown garden. She stood up and looked around._

 _"Jin?."Lili called._

 _Until she remember of what happened._

 _She died._

 _She died while protecting Jin._

 _And now she was heaven._

 _"Your not dead yet."_

 _Lili turned around seeing a woman._

 _She recognized her._

 _It was Jun Kazama._

 _"Mrs. Kazama...where are we?"Lili asked_

 _Jun:My dear..were here on the heaven's garden.."Jun smiled_

 _Lili :Am i dead?"Lili asked_

 _Jun:"it seems you did. You died while protecting my son. You love him."said Jun_

 _Lili: "I can't believe i died. I'll never be with him.."Lili cried as she remember that Jin fought Heihachi_

 _"Lili...stop blaming yourself."said the woman causing Lili to turned around._

 _Lili: Mom?"Lili cried as she embraced her mother._

 _Rebecca: Lili...i miss you my little angel.."said Rebecca_

 _Lili: Mom...i miss you so much...i'm sorry that i was the one who caused you to die.."_

 _Rebecca :No...stop blaming yourself me dear. It wasn't your fault that i died."_

 _Lili:I wish that this could helped Mom."_

 _Rebecca:Lili...there is still time...you need to go back there."_

 _Lili:How can i do that?...Will i see you again?"Lili asked_

 _Rebecca:Honey...we always watched you no matter what._

 _Jun:Jin trusted you and i watched my son to grow into a happy man. He needs you Lili._

 _Lili:How can i go back when i died?"Lili asked_

 _Rebecca:You didn't die Lili. You were saving the man you love no matter what._

 _Lili:Mom..?._

 _William:Your mother's right Lili...you need to go back there._

 _Lili:Dad?."_

 _Jun:Jin needs need him...take care of him Lili._

 _Lili:(chuckle) i will._

 _Rebecca:Goodbye my little angel."Rebecca cried_

 _Lili:Goodbye Mom."Lili waved her back until she ran back towards the door where it was opened for her._

Devil Jin and Heihachi fought all over again but it still wasn't stopped. Devil Jin was thrown to the ground as Heihachi grunted. He throws Devil Jin to the ground causing him to scowled of what hit him. Heihachi laughed manically until he grabs his gun to kill him.

Until...

A bright light from the temple causing the two to looked at Jin. It was a white light causing Heihachi to covered his eyes.

The white light disappeared causing Heihachi to removed his eyes. Until he was kicked by unknown force that throws him away from Devil Jin.

Heihachi grunted causing him and Devil Jin to gasped.

Lili:Get away from him."Lili warned him as she kicked Heihachi away.

Heihachi landed on the ground. Until white wings came from Lili's back.

Lili's outfit changed into white and blue. Her eyes turned blue until she transform into Angel Lili.

Jin:Lili?."

Lili:Jin?."said Lili as she went to him.

Jin:Your alive..."

Lili:?..i,m alive.."

They both embraced each other. Jin couldn't let go off Lili no matter what.

They both hold their faces.

Lili:I've come back...for you."Lili cried

Jin:(chuckle) I know.. Because I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you. I love you.l

Lili:I love you too."

They both saw Heihachi as he stood up from the ground. He gasped of what he'd saw.

Heihachi:That's impossible.I killed you?!."Heihachi growled

Lili:Not a chance."Lili hissed

Jin:Its over Heihachi."Jin yelled

Heihachi:You will die on my hands."

Lili:Are you ready my love?"Lili asked

Jin:(smirked) Always ready "

Heihachi run towards them but they flew each other.

Heihachi looked above until Lili flew using her wings and gave him a punch that made by a massive force.

Heihachi stepped back ,despite his blocking attacks until Jin grabbed him and throws him to the ground.

Heihachi scowled as he tried to hit Jin , but Lili kicked him allowing Jin to throws him back on the ground. Jin gave him a punch.

Heihachi punch Jin and used a flying kick on Lili,but she landed on the air based on her wings.

Jin flew avoiding Heihachi's attacks allowing Lili to used her gymnastics and landed Heihachi on the ground. Heihachi tossed Lili to Jin causing them to fall on the ground. They both looked on each other until they nodded their heads.

Lili snapped Heihachi 's arms and throws him above yet she used her laser ,allowing Jin to used his laser from his eye. Heihachi was hit by their laser.

Heihachi recovered from the attacked but he didn't saw the two. He was thrown to the air until Jin flew down and used his fist and punch Heihachi to the chest. Heihachi looked down until Lili flew towards him and used her fist to punch Heihachi on the chest ,similar to Jin using their current.

Heihachi looked down until Lili threw him to Jin who snapped his back. Heihachi growled until he was fallen on the ground. Jin and Lili flew down towards the saw Heihachi who was still alive but weak.

Heihachi:You can't kill me...you two are useless.."Heihachi taunted them.

Lili:Actually...we don't have to."

Jin raised his hand so was Lili. Their eyes turned red and blue causing to use their lightining came out from their hands and hit Heihachi.

Heihachi growled as he was hit by two powerful lightnings until his breath was gone. He layed on the ground.

Completely dead.

Both of them were breathing hardly,but Jin carried Heihachi's body and throw it to the lava. He looked on Lili who was tired. Who was slumping on the ground,so was Jin

Jin:Hey."

Lili:Hey..l"

Jin:We did it."

Lili:I know we could do it..."

Jin:I love you Lili."said Jin

Lili:(smiled yet she stroke his bangs) And i love you too Jin."Lili replied

Jin's drapped Lili's hand into his shoulder. They were walking tiredly until they landed on the ground. Both of them looked at each other until they fell into uncounscious.

Their hands were still holding.

Like it was eternal.

They were both tired from the fight causing them to be uncounscious.

They faced each other until they hold their hands together and smiled tiredly.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am thinking a lot of stories lately. Aside from making it. Anyway this is the last chapter of Angels and Devils:Stars and Mirrors. Wait until i make another story.**

 **EPILOGUE**

 **Years later.**

Peace.

Everything was back to normal. Peace was spreaded as Heihachi was declared dead allowing Jin to run the Zaibatsu once more.

Even then he didn't create wars no more.

The whole city was peace and enjoyable.

Steve and Xiaoyu had made their own relationship as well. Xiaoyu cheers Steve up no matter what problems with him. That day had changed an event. After that they married and had a child named Ayame.

Steve and Nina had began to re established as a mother and son. Nina knew she missed being a mother to Steve. However Nina enjoyed Xiaoyu 's company. She and Anna are now fine and apologized each other of what happened to their father's death.

Hwoarang and Julia had enjoyed their own moment. Julia thanked the heavens that there will no war coming. Julia and Hwoarang went traveling to Arizona.

Lars was still on the tekken force. Jin promoted him as the captain of the tekken forces allowing Lars to accept his nephew's offer. He and Alisa had managed to make the world peace. Since then Lars and Alisa have been a boss-worker-relationship.

Lee on the other hand was enjoying his life. Even he was handling Violet System. He was glad that Heihachi was gone. After office work. Anna was there on his doorstep leaning allowing Lee to smiled.

Lee shut the drawer and saw the picture him and Anna on Bahamas enjoying their moment.

Anna:Ready to go?"Anna asked

Lee:Since when did i waited."Lee asked

Anna:I am not."Anna retorted allowing Lee to laughed until he raised his hand allowing Anna and himself to left his office.

Kazuya glanced on the mirror seeing of what is happening. He and Jin were both fine now. As father and son. Kazuya smiled seeing his son happy of what happened. Jin had made a peace treaty with the G Corporation.

Even he and Jin had eaten lunch or Kazuya would visit Jin and Lili's home. He was glad that everything was back to normal.

Without Heihachi.

Even he enjoyed being a father to Jin. He gave Jin some advice about incoming or personal problems but seeing now. He smiled as he looked on the photo.

Stars and Mirrors become one of the best sellers on each book sales. People had enjoyed the story so well. Since Lili was busy,Asuka offered to take her place.

Asuka on the other hand was enjoying her moments. Even still she was a gang mediator of every street. She looked on the sky and smiled. Peace had indeed return.

Aside from the two.

Lili was writing on the porch of their backyard. She smiled as she was still writing a lot of stories as an author. She looked on the sky.

She stood from the porch and closed her eyes. Feeling the wind was embracing her until she opened them as she was called. She looked back and smiled. She saw Jin and a 4 year old girl was on his arms

"Mommy.."

Lili:(smiled) Kiara"said Lili seeing Jin carried Kiara.

Jin put Kiara down as she ran towards her mother's opened arm. They both embraced each other until Lili smiled.

Kiara:Hi Mommy."Kiara greeted her politely

Lili:Hi sweetie...how's school?"Lili asked

Kiara had black hair whom she inherit from Jin but her face and her eyes came from Lili. Jin was walking towards them. He was wearing his jeans and a sweater.

Kiara:Its fine Mommy. I enjoyed it."Kiara smiled

Lili:I know you do sweetie."said Lili

Jin:I took Kiara from school." Jin told her until they kissed.

Lili:Hmm i miss you too."

Jin:I miss you.

Lili:(stroke his bangs) A devil who met an angel.

Jin:(chuckle) And the devil fell in love with an angel.

Lili:Stars...

Jin:...and Mirrors.

They kissed each other causing Kiara to snickkered seeing her parents. They both smiled each other.

Until...

Lili:Kiara...who's playing tag now?"Lili asked

Kiara:Mmhhhmmm...i'd say...Daddy?!."

Lili:Yep its your father's turn. Tag your it."Lili hit Jin as she and Kiara were running on the soft grass.

Jin: and now i am coming for you both."

They both chased each other. They were both laughing and most of enjoying their happy moments. Jin grabbed Lili and they both turned around,so was Kiara. After carried Kiara on his arms and Lili was on his side.

They saw the sun begins the sunset.

Jin looked on Lili.

Lili looked at Jin.

Kiara looked on her parents happily.

Lili:I love you Jin."

Jin:I love you too Lili.

Lili:My devil.

Jin:My angel."

They looked on the sunset smiling happily. Jin saw Lili and Kiara laughing on each other. Jin looked on the sky until he smiled as he remember their vows and their memories.

Lili smiled at him along with Kiara.

Jin smiled as he went towards his family.

The war was over but life can still continue. Whoever of who you are. Angel or devil or other ones. We learned to accept them,because part of them are still human.


End file.
